Ren Amamiya Ace Attorney
by Galaxy.Satt-XY
Summary: Not only will he steal the hearts of the corrupted ones, he will punish them at court. He is Ren Amamiya, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and the newest Ace Attorney. With his mentors, he's going to change everything.
1. Chapter 1 Updated

Tokyo, Japan  
Unknown Location  
Evening

In the city of Tokyo, in the middle of the night, the lights of the city make for anyone who watches at distance, a beautiful spectacle when anyone could enjoy. Of all the buildings around, a huge and luxurious casino shining more intensely than any building of the city. Once inside hundred, thousand of people played without any worry in the place, winning and losing the money they put in each game by their chips. Then sounds of screaming and running steps were heard when a shadow moved around, above everyone who was trying to understand what was happening in the place. The shadow moved around as the security try to found an intruder in the place. The shadow stopped on one of the lights of the place, revealing being a person wearing clothes of 19 century style and a white mask with black details, carrying a metallic briefcase. He heard a few people pointing to him as the security tried to caught him. He smiled as he weren't caught by them. It was his plan to caught their attention, he wanted to do a great escapade after all. Moving once again, he headed to his escape point.

_-Good, now get running!_

_-This is our only chance! Try to not get caught._

-I know that!

_-Stay calm! You can get away now!_

-_We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end._

-Got it.

…suspects…not…confirmed…hold…your…positions…

-_Hm? What was that…?_

-You guys okay? Something happen? — The man in the black outfit asked.

-_Don't worry about us, Joker. Just concentrate on getting away!_

-Okay.

Joker moved from the chandeliers and screens to the open area of the upper floor the lights stand at the same level, avoiding get followed by the security guards. Once he set his foot on the open floor, Joker was surrounded by enemies. Looking with a deviously smile to one behind of him, he started his attack, jumping on the enemy, ripping off his mask from his face and knocking him away. The enemy halted for a second, then he changed himself to a heinous form. He attacked Joker, who simply dodged his strike and counter with his knife, shooting him after a successful attack, knocking him down.

-Game over.

Joker shot him, killing the heinous monster. After that more enemies appeared.

-_More of them!? Joker, be careful._

One of them attacked him, but Joker dodged the attack, and flew to the upper floor, escaping from them.

-_Joker, behind you! Go though that door!_

-Got it.

He went through the fire exit, going to the staff area, far away from the public.

-I'm here Navi.

-_Okay, now hurry! You should be able to get out that way!_

-_Dude, can he even hear us!?_

-_Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just… Hm? Wait a sec…_ — The girl's voice stopped for a moment. — _What the- I'm getting a weird reading heading your way!_

-What!?

-_C'mon! Run!_

Joker keeps running, try to get his way out of the casino. Running downstairs, he saw from the corridor window, a security agent searching for him. He hid himself before the agent could find him.

-Where'd they go!? Damn it! I can't confirm the intruder location.

The agent went away, and Joker kept his way out until he found another agent securing the stairs.

-This is bad! Hide, Joker!

Hiding behind the dumpster he waited the agent looks away to rush to other dumpsters over the corridor. When he got close to the agent, he took his way back when Joker came.

-That's my chance!

He rushes upstairs, but he finds another agent guarding the next stairs in the next corridor.

-Damn, more of them!

-_Ugh! How many of them are there!?_

_-Everything okay? The security level might rise if you take too much time._

-_I know, I know! I'm looking for another route. Just hang on._

-Okay…

-_Oh, perfect timing… Joker, look up!_

Joker looked and saw the guard distracted, at the same time the saw above a metal grid platform he could use.

-Can you use that thing and just fly over there?

-The grappling hooks? Piece of cake!

Joker used his grapping hook and got pulled to the platform. Doing a flip, he landed with mastery.

-All right, go straight from there!

Joker went to the corridor, but a huge group of Shadows stopped him.

-There too many enemies! — He said avoiding making a wrong move. — Navi…

-Even you can't take on this many… Huh!?

-What's wrong Navi?

-Joker! That weird reading from earlier closing in on you too!

Joker walked carefully, preparing himself to an unavoidable battle. Then he noticed a black feminine silhouette walking towards him.

-I'll end this right now.

"Another one!?" Joker thought after the figure revealed herself a girl with a similar outfit to him, but using black leather shoes, black leggings, a black handle less leotard and a long black swallowtail coat with golden buttons and a black mask with silver details.

-_Joker, it's her! She's the weird reading I've been getting!_

-I know that.

She drew her silver rapier, and maneuvering her weapon, she threw at the enemy, hurting him instantly. The enemies rushed towards her, as she dodged while doing gymnastic moves. With a simple move, arching her back, she drew her shotgun and hurt the rest of the guards.

-Wow… — He said surprised.

-My weak self relied on you so much… That ends today. — She said calm walking towards his direction, taking her rapier from the stabbed guard in the process.

-Let's do this, Senpai!

-Of course.

The enemies surrounded both of them, as both Joker and the Mysterious Girl started to fight against them.

-It's been a while since we last fought side by side. But this time, it's my turn to come to your aid, Senpai. Now let's win this!

-True.

-_The enemy readings have decreased?_

-_That's…_

The enemies started their move, attacking both Joker and the girl. Dodging, they run towards the sides of the enemy and strike him at the same time, knocking him down. The other enemy tried to strike them, but Joker blocked his attack as the girl struck him back, killing the other enemy. Stabbing the third one, Joker shot him after a successful sequence of attacks using his knife and killing him with a few shots from the girl in black. The last one tried to attack, but the girl knocked him down. Then they attacked without mercy the enemy, killing him.

-I think… that the last of them?

-Maybe.

-_I genuinely have no clue what just happened, but I take it you're okay?_

-I'm fine. Any news?

-Wait—Bad news! Enemy backup's head your way! You need to book it, right now!

-Please go. I'm going to make it harder for them to track you down… You still have something you need to do as a phantom thief, right?

-Right. — He nodded.

-…Then I won't stop you. Since I'm not a member of the Phantom Thieves, I'm in no position to interfere.

-I know. I'll be going now. Thanks.

-You're welcome. — She said jumping towards a ventilation shaft. — Just… please don't forget the promise we made, okay?

-Okay…

-Joker, you need to get outta there! Go go go!

Joker nodded and went upstairs, going to another corridor. Seeing the security room, he went to the stairs, going to another part of the casino. After reaching there, he stopped, trying to see a way out.

-_Something wrong?_

-Yeah, the exit. — He answered.

-_The exit should be up ahead._

-Hm…

Joker saw a window, with a beautiful mosaic.

-Maybe the window…

-_Through there…?_ — The voice said. — _…Nnh…! That's just how it is. After the commotion, the bottom floor—_

-Yeah…

-Hey can you make it!?

-Just watch. — Answered Joker smiling.

-Over there!

Joker stops smiling. He turns to the voice he heard at the exit door.

-There's nowhere to run!

The guards pointed their guns to Joker. He stared at the guards with a smile and climbed up on the rail, stared at them and then ran to the window. Running on the rail he reached the window, he turned his head and said to the guards.

-See ya!

He jumped through and broke the window, almost flying away.

-_What a showoff _— Said the girl on the transmission. — _You're so reckless Joker_. _You know that?_

-Yes, I know. — He whispered.

Joker smiled. Rolling after he landed on the ground and he turned to the street. Suddenly, various lights are turned on. He knew he was ambushed.

_-Enemies, here!? These readings… It can't be! — Said the girl._

_-What's wrong._

_-An ambush!?_

The whole place stays in silence.

-_Joker, can you handle this!?_

Joker didn't answer.

-_Joker!_ — Said another man on the transmission.

-Capture him!

Running to the right, Joker attempt to escape, going towards the outside stairs of the building, but before he reached the top, he saw a bunch of cops waiting for him. Surprised, he knocked down and he has busted. Before Joker was cuffed, a cop approached to him.

-Didn't expect to find some kid. — The cop approached Joker. — You have to thank your teammate for this. — The man grabbed the head of Joker. — You were sold out.

-What…? — He asked, surprised.

-Suspect confirmed! Cuff him!

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

After being registered, Joker was taken to an interrogation room, where he was drugged and tortured for several hours by the police force, to a point he lost consciousness in the process.

-Guess the drug was too strong… — Said the responsible for the interrogation. — Wake him up.

His subordinates threw a bucket of cold water on him. Joker wakes up dizzy due the drugs affecting his body.

-No dozing off.

Joker noticing he was cuffed, tried to free himself.

-You still don't get it do you? Give it up!

The interrogator kicked Joker with all his strength, making him short of breath, coughing in pain.

-Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot? — He asked, stepping on Joker's head making him grunt in pain. Joker stared at the camera and the investigator followed his glance. — Huh? What about the camera? Do you think it can be use as video evidence? — He asked, grabbing Joker by his hair.

-As if… I'm sure you… got rid of the recording… already… — Joker said with difficulty.

-So you're not that dumb. Which's good, 'cause we get to take as much time as we NEED! — He answered, throwing Joker's head against the floor and kicking him in sequence. — Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons… — He said the crimes he reading from the clipboard. — Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all these crimes were led by a punk like this… And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it… Huh?

"I'm enjoying it…? You think I'm a damn sociopath?" Joker thought with difficulty, trying to push all the fog in his mind away, crying in pain and suffering. "I can't remember anything… My mind is too hazy…"

-What… you…? You tortured… me… Who's… the criminal…?

-…You should know your place.

-With a nod, one of the officers uncuffed Joker, who massaged his wounded wrists.

-Sign here. It's a confession under your name. — Said the official with the document clipboard and a pen in hands, offering to Joker.

-Okay… "Fighting it only gonna make things worse…" — Joker thought of while taking the clipboard and the pen.

-Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece.

"That hasn't enough for you…!"

Joker signed his real name on the paper, as he tried to keep awake, for most difficult it was. After that, he was put on a chair.

"Focus. I need to keep my focus…"

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

A businesswoman dressed in a black outfit walked towards the path, going to a specific room. After reaching her destination, she was stopped by a police officer.

-Excuse me, but that's area's off—

-I'm prosecutor Niijima from the Public Prosecutor's Office. — The prosecutor interruped the detective.

-The Prosecutor's Office? What business do you have here?

-Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect.

-Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides—

-Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima? — Asked an old detective from the police. She nodded in affirmation. — I just got off the phone with your director. Hurry and get over with. To be frank, you're being an inconvenience.

Sae heard her phone ring and she attended the call.

-I thought I ordered you to stand by. — The voice on the other line said after a sign. Sae recognized the voice of the SIU director.

-I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even being allowed an interrogation!? — She asked upset.

-I'm calling up because I knew you'd bring it up.

-I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case.

She heard another sigh.

-Good luck to you then. I won't expecting much though…

Sae ended the call and put her phone back inside her bag.

-Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with him for long.

-…

Sae was speechless. She couldn't protest against it.

-It's for your own sake. His methods are unknow. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with him.

-…I understand.

Then she entered the room. For her surprise it was someone she couldn't expect to see there, as well to be in the poor condition he is after hours of interrogation. She put her bag aside, far away from him.

-…I didn't expect it'd be you, Ren Amamiya.

Joker, after being called by his true name, only gave a crooked smirk to the prosecutor.

-Neither I, Prosecutor Niijima.

-You'll be answering my questions this time. — She said calm, then she noticed an empty syringe on the floor. She knew what happened inside that room — Those bastards… — She gets her face close to Ren. — Can you hear me? — Ren nodded in affirmative. — It seems you've been through a lot.

"Don't tell me" Ren thought sarcastic, but he kept his mouth shut.

-Almost anything can happen here… And I can't stop then…

-I know… Being "convinced" like that is not your style after all… — He commented. — My head…

-That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't time much time either.

"I know that. Is just a question of time…"

-First, what was your objective all along? Why did you cause such a major incident? — Ren remained silent. — I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. You should know, after all, you are a defense attorney.

Ren smiled again.

-Yes, I know. Because you don't know how my method works, right?

-Right.

-Of course, you couldn't figure it out… Neither you understand the whole story behind it…

-True. There's no way I could be convinced of such a… "world" just by reading the reports.

-Yes. It's just a fairy tale, right?

-It seems you're coherent. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now tell me your account of everything… Start from the very beginning.

Ren sighed, putting one of his hands on the head. Suddenly, he saw a butterfly, flying in the room. A mysterious voice could be heard from the butterfly.

-… You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. — The voice makes a calm pause. — This is truthy an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you… I beg you. Please overcome this game… and save the world… You overcome this game before… always with great success. You can do it… The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds — The voice made another pause. — The truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day… when the game started a few months ago… For the sake of your world's future… as well as your own… you must remember.

The butterfly disappeared. Ren saw himself back to the interrogation room.

-Okay… As you know… I'm a defense attorney way before I'm a Phantom Thief. You should know, this is actually related to my life as a Phantom Thief. You want to know, right? Then you will have it. I tell you. Everything…


	2. Chapter 2 Updated

Few months ago

Case 001 — The Turnabout Begins

Courtroom District  
Defendant Room No.3  
9:50 AM

Ren was waiting inside the defendant room, waiting for the start of trial. Checking his attire, he adjusted his scarlet red tie again with some impatience, as well adjusting his glasses and his attorney badge. Picking up his smartphone once again, he checked the hour, trying to keep himself calm.

"Okay, I need to calm down. Everything's going to be alright. I can do this." Ren said to himself in his mind, trying to relax.

-Hello Ren.

Ren got scared when he heard that voice, making him take a few steps away. He became more nervous due to see the voice's owner who suddenly appeared behind him.

-H-Hello Chief Nick! — Ren said after he quickly recovered from his scare.

-Hey, relax Ren. You don't have so much reasons to be nervous like that.

-Well, I'm sorry for being nervous, because I have to deal with the pressure of being Chief Miles and your apprentice, Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix laughed when he heard that.

-Sorry about that, but I understand. Being the apprentice of the original Ace Attorney and of the Chief Prosecutor of Los Angeles, who both are famous and recognized international attorneys. And most of all it's your first case.

-Yes, and I have the honor of defending your first client as well. That is a lot of coincidence and no reason to be nervous, don't you think? — Ren asked with sarcasm.

-Yeah, but you don't need to be sarcastic to express your nervousness.

-Sorry Chief. — Ren said toying with a lock of his hair, a habit Ren had when he was nervous.

-No worries, just relax Ren.

-Okay… — Ren said breathing calmly and sighed relaxed a few seconds later.

-Are you better?

-Yes, I'm better now. — Ren answered calmly. — By the way, the person I'm going to defend.

-Yes?

-Chief Nick, honestly speaking… he is an intriguing person… For someone without any common sense.

Phoenix laughed again.

-That's a good way to define him. — Phoenix answered with a faint, but widen smile, showing his embarrassment. Both the men inside the defendant lobby heard a scream of a crying man, making them get uneasy and bothered. — Speaking of him…

A man entered the room. He had a big tuft hair and a goatee, wearing a lame outfit, and with a lame mood, crying a lot in a depressed state.

-Not again... I haven't killed her… — He commented crying. — NNNIIIICCCKKK, help me please…

to calm him down…

Ren looked to the man a little thoughtful. He wasn't the type of a person who was going to commit a murderer, but he clearly was the type of a person who going to make a stupid thing without think twice. Of all the things he gets the most unusual client, and in the most unusual situation.

"That's I call a lucky strike!" The young attorney commented mentally ironic, with a faint smile, seeing his mentor having a difficult time to convince his long date friend to calm down and accept him as his lawyer.

-But Nick, I thought you're gonna help me on this one...

-Larry, I'm solving a case already, and I can't deal with your case. But don't worry, I called my apprentice to defend you in my place.

-But Nick…

-Larry…

-Okay… — Larry said, defeated. — Where is he?

Phoenix walked towards Ren.

-Larry, this is my new apprentice, Ren Amamiya. Ren, that's one of childhood friends, Larry Butz.

-Is nice to meet you, Mr. Butz. — Ren answered bowing to Larry, then extending his hand for a formal greeting. Larry stared at Ren with a serious expression with his childish looking face for a few seconds before glance back to Phoenix.

-Hey Nick?

-Yes, Larry?

-That kid is the apprentice who gonna be my lawyer?

Ren stared Larry with a forced smile, keeping an irritating glance. A vein jumped under his right eye, showing his irritation.

-Larry, I should warn you to not upset Ren. He may be young, but he possesses a sharp mind and tongue, high intelligence and wisdom and a maturity you can't see in someone his age, and he's passed at the bar without being in a law school or a high renowned college, so you better not underestimate him.

-That kid can't be a lawyer. I haven't made high school but I bet he can't be that smart.

-Said the one who simply get in the middle of another murderer. No less, you had yelled to the officers since you get arrested and you been crying since then. Not only that, your attitude is completely childish for someone who is almost forty years old and hasn't even done the supplementary exam to at least complete high school. You don't have any right to make a plea towards my age. You've acting like a brat and you have enough age to be my father.

Larry started to cry again and Phoenix laughed.

-NICK! — Larry yelled irritated.

-Sorry, but Ren got a valid point. You can't make that claim, since you're not the best example of a mature person.

-Nick…

"Great, that my first client and I'm almost ready to give up…" Ren thought nervous.

-Chief Nick…

-Relax Ren. Larry isn't a bad person, he's just a guy with bad luck.

-I can see that clearly…

-Well, that wasn't a something new to be honestly. When I was a kid, in my old school there was a saying: "When something smells, it's usually the Butz."

-I can see he keeps that saying alive…

-Yes. Sometimes he can be a big nuisance in certain situations…

-HEY, I HEARD THAT! — Larry yelled angry.

-Calm down… — Phoenix said, a little annoyed. —You got a grasp of the situation, right?

-Yes, I read all the files and I checked the evidence. Honestly this is kind of an easy case, although, the situation surrounded the murder is quite too fishy for someone who doesn't pay the necessary attention.

-True, you did a great job at the investigation. You know all you need.

-Yes, but I want to check one more time. — Ren turns to Larry direction. — Larry, when you entered the place when the murder happened, did you notice anything strange?

-Well… Kinda…

-"Kinda"…?

-It was the whole situation! At one moment I was arriving at my girlfriend's apartment, and the other one was when I was arrested out of the blue after I found her dead. Seriously, why is it happening again…? — He asked between his sobs.

-That was awfully similar to your first case Chief Nick.

-Well, isn't this a type of Déjà vu?

-Yeah, an awful case of Déjà vu… Larry, that's all we need to know. Thank you.

-Okay...

-Now, keep calm and let me do my part. I hope this became a calm trial.

-Me too… Me too…

-Oh, right, you're gonna defend me… Ken?

-It's Ren… — Ren corrected Larry.

-Right. Well, Nick, he's like Franzy. She's started young, huh?

-Franzy…?

-Franziska von Karma, one of the prosecutors I fought, remember?

-Right, prosecutor Von Karma. She started to prosecute around thirteen, right?

-Right… — Phoenix answered feeling a shiver through his spine. Remembering her always bring him bad memories. — She reminds me of a few people I met before…

-Oh… Speaking of prosecutors, I heard the prosecutor in charge of this case is Winston Payne, is that right?

-Yes. AKA, the Rookie Killer, or he was known by that title years ago. That's the first time I heard of him being taking a case in another country, but he's not a big deal anyway.

-Yeah, just point the clues he missed and bring the facts we discovered in the crime scene.

-I don't need tell you anything more. You're ready to take your first case.

Ren smiled.

-Well, I learned all I knew with the best lawyers I know, so I can at least do something on your level.

-That's the spirit, although I have my doubts about that. Are you sure I'm one of the best lawyers you know?

-C'mon, I'm the apprentice of Phoenix Wright, one of the best defense attorneys and of Miles Edgeworth, one of best prosecutors both in States and in the international legal system nowadays. There's no way you two can't be the best after all you two had done.

-WHAT!? That kid knows Miles!? Hey, how'd you guys met each other? — Larry asked, surprised.

-It's a long story Larry. We don't have time to explain that. — Phoenix answered checking his wristwatch.

-And that is something we don't have time now… — Ren said, annoyed to being called a kid again. — It's time, right?

-Yes. Let's go.

-All right. It's showtime!

Courthouse District

Courtroom Nº.

Morning. 10:00 AM

The audience are arguing about the trial who was about to start. The Judge once he was ready, he hit the gavel, making the entire courtroom silent.

-Court is now in session, for the trial of Larry Butz. — The Judge announced neutral as always. — Both defense and prosecutor ready?

-The defense is ready, Your Honor. — Ren answered calm.

-The prosecutor is ready, Your Honor. — Said Payne, calm as well. The old prosecutor was wearing a lime suit, with a light red tie, and his foggy glasses. His top bald head, with a single and lone strand of hair and his long sides hair of his head was one of the most ridicule things Ren saw on his entire life. He heard about hair-loss complex, but that clearly surpassed the normal limit of that. The Judge looked to both, before to direct his attention towards the frizzy haired attorney.

-Before we start the trial, I should ask you Mr. Wright, why is a young man is standing at the defense bench? He looks too young…

-Your Honor, the person on my side is Ren Amamiya. He's my apprentice and he's the one in charge of the defense of this trial.

-I'm sorry, but he's looks like he is a teenager.

-If you mind Mr. Amamiya, can you tell us your age? — Payne asked.

-Yes, I can. I'm seventeen years old. — Ren answered calmly. Payne smiled, throwing his hair to his shoulder.

-A kid like you shouldn't be defending on this trial. You don't have the necessary age to be a lawyer. — He said with an arrogant smile.

-I believe my age shouldn't be an issue on that trial. And I'm a very capable attorney. If the matter is my age, you shouldn't be worried to deal with someone younger than you if you are afraid in that case.

Winston gulped in response of Ren statement and Phoenix gave a small chuckle.

-And Ren had passed the Bar Exam with mastery Your Honor when he had only sixteen years. If the matter is that, he's actually qualified to be an attorney, I'm absolutely sure he's more than capable do excise his duty without any problem.

-If you still have any doubt's Your Honor, please examine my attorney badge.

Ren walked towards the Judge and gave to him his badge.

-Well… It's in fact a real attorney badge! These young people of nowadays… — The Judge said after checking Ren's badge. — Here's your badge back Mr. Amamiya.

-Thank you, your Honor. — Ren answered.

-But, due to your age, I think it's necessary to contest if your knowledge about this case is accurate for the sake of your client.

-Yes, your honor. "Damn, I thought that case was going to be easy, at least without this type of incovenience…"

-Well then… Who is the defendant of this case?

-Larry Butz. He was arrested at the crime scene, the victim home.

-Correct. Next. Who the victim name?

-Hiromi Inafune. She was the defendant's girlfriend.

-Okay. The last question. How the victim die?

-According to the autopsy report, it was due a single blow which caused a head trauma, making Ms. Inafune died due to blood loss.

-That's correct. Well done Mr. Amamiya. — Said the Judge.

-The murder weapon was a statue, which was used to make the blow. Sound familiar Wright?

-Right. Just like my first case. — Said Phoenix.

-And the defendant was the same as this time. Larry Butz.

-Right. — Said Ren. — But the question now is why the defendant is here? As we know, he doesn't have any reason to come here to Japan. At least not directly related to him.

-Well, can you explain that, Mr. Butz?

-Oh yeah! I came with her, for a visit trip with Hiromi. We came to visit her parents. — Answered Larry.

"That answers why he are here after all." Phoenix and Ren thought.

-Well, then. Your opening statement, Mr. Payne.

-Of course, your Honor. The case is rather simple. At the time of 1:50 PM the murder happened. Ten minutes later the cops arrested the suspect, who was standing now in the witness chair. He has trying to call someone to help him. As we can see, he calling you! — Payne points Phoenix.

-Objection! — Said Ren. — You don't have any proof.

Payne smiled.

-You're just a rookie. Don't you remember he was found in the apartment? And a witness was on the scene.

-A witness… — Said Ren. "That's great, I can establish if that claim from this witness is true or not." — Ren thought calm. — About that witness in question…?

-He was close to the area, so he saw everything. When the defendant broke the door as he killed the victim!

"I doubt that buddy."

-Now, if the defendant can explain something to us in court…

-I'm innocent. I haven't killed Hime-chan! — Larry answered crying.

-Yes! Yes! We know that! All of you claim the same thing after all.

"That guy is way too arrogant for someone who always fought against rookies." — Ren thought, keeping to himself his sarcastic answer.

"Always subtle like a horse and with a vivid imagination…" Phoenix thought sarcastic as well.

-Well if you are innocent as you claim, why you are in the apartment in the first place? With your history, it's very easy to think you're dumped again.

-I'm sorry to ask but, how many girlfriend has he had? — Asked Ren surprised.

-Don't ask me. I'm lost the track on the third. — Phoenix answered.

-Wow…

-The answer it's simple. I was living with her actually.

-It was obvious. That was a stupid question. — Ren said calmly.

-But that doesn't mean she's planning to break up with him. The police found that on her desk inside their bedroom.

Payne present a small note.

-Well let me see that… What!? It's a break up note! Written by the victim no less!

-WHAT!? — Larry and the defense yelled surprised. The public argued about the new evidence.

-Order! Order in court!

Payne smiled happily.

-As you can see the defendant does had a reason to kill his girlfriend. Maybe you should give up kid, while you can.

Ren smiled, adjusting his glasses.

-As if I'm going to do that. This case is not that simple as the prosecutor claims. I'm going to defend my client until the very end of it.

-Well, it's your loss…

"Is that guy seriously…?"

-Well, then. The court accept this note as evidence.

Ren put the small note information inside his court report.

-Not only that, there was the murder weapon as well. A statue made by the defendant, found standing on the blood pool of the victim.

-I see… Is an athlete, right?

-Right. — Larry answered. — It's based on the occupation of Hiromi.

-I see… The court accept this statue as evidence.

Ren noted that as well in his court report.

-Mr. Payne, do you want to call the witness to testify? — The Judge asked.

-No, first I want to call Mr. Butz to the witness stand.

-The defendant itself!? Well, if the defense possesses any objections towards the prosecutor's claim…

-No, the defense accepts the prosecutor request.

-Well then, the defendant can come to the witness stand.

Larry went to the witness stand and he looked around.

-I wished to not stay here as a defendant once again… — He said crying.

-Name and occupation.

-Larry Butz. I'm a book artist and a freelancer artist, by the name Laurice Deauxnim.

-He has dumped recently. — Said Payne.

-Actually, I wasn't being dumped! — Larry yelled. — I'm came with her on a visit trip. She was nervous to come here for some reason.

-That's make sense since the victim has a native from this city, and decided to visit her parents. — Payne said calm.

-And I come with her to propose her hand in marriage.

Phoenix and Ren gasped surprised.

-Hey Chief Nick, did we hear that right? — Ren asked, worried.

-I'm not sure… I could swear I heard Larry saying he going to ask his girlfriend in marriage. — Phoenix answered.

-But I said that. — Larry said.

-WHAT!? — Phoenix shouted even more surprised. "I think she was going to dump him if he was able to ask her." Phoenix commented mentally surprised, sweating nervous, in shock with this new information.

-Why haven't you told us about that?

-I thought Nick was going to defend me, not you!

Ren facepalm his own face as he nodded his head in disappointment.

-When I thought that was going to be an easy case… — He mumbled.

-True… — Phoenix answered, surprised as well. — I was expecting the total opposite of that…

-Why you mean saying that Nick!? — Larry asked angry.

-Nothing. It's nothing… — Phoenix answered hiding his surprise. — Well then, we should continue the trial, right? — He said calmly, trying to bring the attention back to the trial.

-Right… — The Judge said, coughing to hide his nervousness. — Well then, what you doing on the day of the crime, defendant?

-I was in the market near the apartment, buying food for lunch.

-Pretty late for lunch. — Said Payne.

-It's because we had nothing in the fridge. So, I came to the market.

-What time was it?

-Midday.

-And you come back at which time?

-2:00 PM.

-So, you came back to the apartment after the crime. Can you testify about that?

-Sure. — Larry his hand on his chin, trying to remember the events of that day. — I arrived at 2:00pm at the apartment. I tried to unlock the door, but the lock was strange, like broken. I open the door and I saw the body. The statue has there, standing up on the blood. I tried to call the police, but they arrived and arrested me without reason. I just got in there. I didn't kill Hiromi.

-That all?

-Yes. I was arrested just for I was there.

-That means you killed her, after arrive. — Said Payne. — That's a possibility.

-Mr. Amamiya, you can cross-examine the defendant.

-All right. Time to find the contradictions behind this. — Ren said.

-That the spirit. — Said Phoenix. — You're ready, or you want to me to repeat what you should do in the cross-examination.

-I'm okay, you don't need to me. I should find the contradiction in his testimony, even if he's not lying on purpose. I just need to point to the lies behind the witness testimony, correct?

-That's correct. Now go ahead.

-Ok, got it. — Ren turns to Larry. — Defendant, I mean Mr. Butz, you can repeat your testimony?

-OK. Like I said, I arrived at 2:00pm at the apartment.

-Hold it! — Ren shouted. — So, you were do you grocery, for both of you in the day in question, right?

-Right!

-Why did you take so much time in the market?

-Well, we planned to make dinner for her parents in the evening, to avoid any surprises due their part. There are very surprised to find she was dating me.

-Because…?

-Because she's living in Los Angeles, and we met each other in a hangout some of our friends had made up.

-Oh, I see… Well, you can continue, please? — Ren asked.

-Of course. — Larry put his hand on his chin, remembering the events of the day of his arrest. — I tried to unlock the door, but the lock was strange, like broken.

-Hold it! What you mean by…

-Objection! — Payne shouted. — That's impossible. The door was broken at that moment. The victim was alive that time, so that impossible.

"Strange…" Ren thought.

-The prosecutor has a point. — The Judge stared the witness. — You may…

-Hold it! Your Honor, I think we should take a better look on that point.

-Well, I think you have a point.

-Okay. Mr. Butz, what do you mean with the door looked strange?

-Well, looked like it was broken. As if someone had broken the lock.

-Objection! You broke the door! There your fingerprints all over the lock of the door.

The public started to comment on the new fact.

-Can you prove it?

-Yes. There's the photo of the fingerprints proving it.

-Ok, I see… The court accepts this as evidence.

Ren put that new evidence inside the court report and looked to Payne.

-Well, as you can see, there's no way Mr. Butz is innocent. That fingerprints prove it.

-That's true. The fingerprints prove it.

-See, Mr. Wright, even your apprentice agrees with me. — Payne throwed his hair, as he found that fabulous, as Ren found that ridiculous. — There was no way the defendant could open the door!

-Well, yes. There is a way.

-WHAT!? But you said the fingerprints prove it!

-Yes. Prove the point he tried to open the door. And this proves it! — Ren showed a keychain.

-Is that a keychain?

-Yes, your Honor. And that's my proof, because, what Mr. Butz had the need to broke the door, if he possesses the keys to unlock the door? The answer is simple, he never needed to break the door in the first place, since he already possesses the way to enter.

-NNNNNOOOOOOO! — Payne shouted surprised. — But how you…

-The police confiscated his keychains, as a normal procedure to avoid the suspect to run away, or to even threat anyone they confiscated their belongings. You should know that too, Mr. Payne.

-But…

-But you ignored that point. You should know that at least a normal thing in an investigation. Especially due to the fact they tested the lock and as Mr. Butz said, he tried to open the door, but the lock is broken. That means he couldn't break it at the time he arrived! Neither could he kill the victim!

-What!? — Payne yelled surprised.

-That's right. If you claim he killed his own girlfriend, the whole situation of the apartment should be entirely different! Starting by the position of his groceries and the door condition for starters!

The public commented the new facts were brought into light as they questioned the prosecutors claim.

-Order! Order in court. — The Judge ordered. — Well, Mr. Payne. The defense raised a good point. Can you explain that contradiction?

-Well… You see… This situation is rather simple to explain. — Payne said with his confident smile.

"I really doubt that buddy…"

-I forgot we had a witness to hear about, and according to him the state of the door was already broken.

-What? — Ren asked in disbelief. Payne snorted.

-You should know Mr. Amamiya, I'm not a type of person who makes the same mistake twice. So, you better get ready to be destroyed in court.

-Okay. "You're right. You usually make the same mistake more than twice buddy…"

-Well then, bring the witness to the witness stand.

The witness came into the room, taking his position. He was wearing a black and blue athletic outfit, with a yellow patter details over the shirt. He was relaxed, and excited as he stands on the witness stand.

-Name and occupation.

-Kotaro Musou. I'm a pro athlete training for the next competition.

-You were really close to the place where the crime was committed if I'm right, correct? — Asked Payne.

-Yes. I saw the suspect at the local when I was training. I was on the ground, training, and I saw everything. I saw him breaking the door and attacking the victim.

The public starts to speak once again, talking about the witness declaration.

-Order! Order! Order in court! — The Judge ordered angry to see how the public reacted. — Well then, can you give us more details about that?

-Of course, your Honor! — Musou answered calmly. — Everything started when the defendant came to the apartment that day. He had a package of something in his hands. When he arrived, he tried to get into the apartment, but the victim didn't open the door. Furious, he's breaks the door and enters the apartment. In a few moments he killed the victim. I called the cops at the same moment he started his attack.

-I see… Mr. Amamiya, your cross-examination please.

-Yes, your Honor. — Ren snapped his attention towards Mr. Kotaro. — Well, can you repeat your testimony, please?

-Of course. Everything started when the defendant came to the apartment that day. He had a package of something in his hands.

-Hold it! According to Mr. Butz, he went shopping.

-Yes, I saw the groceries bags in his arms, as he tried to open the door.

-Did you see something more?

-Well, he tried to open the door, using a keychain he took from his pocket.

-Can you give details about this keychain?

-Of course.

-Your Honor, I like for the witness to amend this part of his testimony.

-Very well. Can you do that Mr. Musou?

-Yes, I can. — He said, looking at Larry. — The keychain looked like a red motorcycle with white details.

-Objection! — Ren shouted. — Mr. Musou, are you entirely sure about that? About the description of the keychain in question?

-Of course, why would I lie about that?

-Because the keychain you described in question, doesn't belong to Mr. Butz.

-What!?

-The keychain of Mr. Butz is this one. — Ren showed a keychain with the shape of a color pallet. — As the court can see, that the keychain of Mr. Butz. Even his name is engraved here.

The court started to comment once again, as they absorbed the newest information.

-Is clear that the supposed keychain Mr. Musou said doesn't belong to the defendant.

-But we know who they belong to.

-Really!?

-Yes, your Honor. We found the keychain Mr. Musou mentioned in question.

-You better tell us who is the owner of this keychain. That is, if you can.

-It's simple, Mr. Payne. Please have a look at this with the Judge.

The Judge and Winston take a look and both are surprised.

-That's yours. Mr. Musou! Do you have any explanation about that!?

-Well, I got myself confused, that's all. I thought that was his keychains, since I keep my keys inside my mailbox.

-I see… Mr. Amamiya?

"That's an awful lie "my friend""

-It's weird to see a keychain with your name, especially due the fact that wasn't with the belongings of both defendant and victim. Besides, the keys were tested, and only Mr. Butz keychains had a match with the door lock. That means these keys were used by someone else.

The public started to comment once again, as the Judge hit the gavel, making everyone went silent.

-Well, that's something we could be more accurate towards this situation. Mr. Kotaro, can you explain more about the scene you saw?

-Of course. Like I said before I saw that he tried to open with the keys, but he failed. In the next moment he breaks the door. He attacked the victim when he entered into the apartment. I called the police in the same time. The time has before midday.

-So, you saw the defendant trying to open the door? — Asked Ren.

-Yes, and he doesn't get it. So, he breaks the door.

-Now your cross-examination Mr. Amamiya.

Ren nodded as the witness tells once again his testimony.

-Was I said. He tried to open with the keys. When he couldn't, he breaks the door. He attacked the victim when he entered into the apartment. I called the police in the same time.

-Hold it! Can you say the time when that happens?

-Yes. Before midday.

-Can you be more specific?

-The time was 11:30 AM.

-Objection! — Said Ren. — As the prosecutor knows. This testimony contradicts the evidence. According to the autopsy report, that happened after midday.

-Oh, my apologies. I forgot my wristwatch is actually delayed. It was a delay of one hour and twenty minutes.

-I see, but… — Then Winston gasped surprised.

-It's something wrong Mr. Payne?

-I think Mr. Payne noticed the same thing as us. The delay indicates the hour of death of the victim. That means he not only watched what happened, he was close to the place the crime occurred! Not in the ground as he claims!

Kotaro almost choked in surprise as the public commented in shock as well.

-Order! Order! Order! Order in court! — The Judge ordered. — That means Mr. Kotaro.

-Mr. Musou. I think is time for you being earnest with us, when you can. Otherwise, that's going to come straight back towards you. — Phoenix warned.

-You should listen to Mr. Wright Mr. Musou. Otherwise you going to suffer from the consequences of your lies.

-I understand, your Honor. — Kotaro answered, trying to keep himself calm.

-Great job Ren. Now let's end this.

-Okay. I want to finish this once for all.

-It is tiresome to deal with that, isn't it?

-If the matter is to test your own intelligence dealing with a bunch of morons, yes that way too tiresome.

Phoenix laughed after hearing that.

-Well then, let's end this. Even I'm too tired to deal with that.

-Okay, let's do this.

-Now then, Mr. Kotaro, can you explain what you witnessed?

-Of course, your Honor. — Taking a deep breath, Kotaro started his testimony. — As I said, the door was forcibly opened and he entered the room. He attacked her with fury. She tried to escape, but he gave her a deadly blow with the statue. I saw almost everything. He used the statue in that moment. I watched everything behind a wall.

Ren heard all of it thinking in a way to break the testimony of the witness.

-The defense can start the cross-examination now.

-Yes, your honor. — Ren looked at the witness. — Okay witness, can you repeat your testimony?

-Yes. The door was opened and he entered the room. He attacked her with fury.

-Hold it! You have been watching all of this?

-Yes. I was too shocked to react.

-So, you had seen everything, correct?

-Not everything. I was hidden, in a blind spot. I was climbing stairs on the time of the crime and I hid myself.

-The witness can continue. — The Judge said.

-Ok. — Kotaro makes another pause. — She tried to escape, but he gave her a deadly blow with something I don't recognized at first.

-Hold it! Can you be more specific?

-Maybe. It happened too fast. I can't remember very well. It's sort like a small bat. Like a statue or something similar.

-Okay. Please continue.

-I saw almost everything. He used the statue in that moment. I watched everything, hidden behind a wall.

-Hold it! Can you be more specific about where you were in that moment?

-I was hidden, behind a wall, next to the stairs.

-The defense thinks this part is important?

-Yes. I want the witness to amend it.

-Witness, can you do this?

-Yes. — Kotaro makes another pause. — I was hidden next to the stairs, watching everything.

Ren looked again at the court record, searching the evidence he looking for. After he found it, he shouted.

-Objection! The witness is lying, and I can prove it.

-Oh, I want to see it. — Said Payne.

-Simple. Look to the floor plan. — Ren showed the floor plans to the court on a tv. He pointed the witness position. — That's the place, the only possible spot for the witness can hide himself.

-And?

-That's obviously a blind spot.

-There's not wrong with it. — Payne said. — He can saw everything at this point.

-The prosecutor has a point! Mr. Amamiya, what is the meaning of this?

"Fast as always to jump conclusions…" Ren and Phoenix thought.

-Your honor.

-Yes?

-May you take a look closer look at the blind spot. — The Judge looked to the point. — As you can see, neither the victim has a clear vision of that. He's radius of vision has been blocked by the position he is in. Obviously, he can see someone get in and out of the apartment, but almost everything he said he was able to see is impossible in that position!

-The defense has a point. — The Judge said surprised. Ren was astounded by the judge reaction. The public is now commenting on the new information. — Witness. Explain yourself!

Kotaro was nervous.

-Objection! — Shouted Payne. — Maybe he's at another point.

-Not this time, prosecutor Payne. — Said Ren — In the witness testimony, he said he was hidden behind the wall next to the stairs, and now as established, he could not know about the statue and what happened in the apartment in that point.

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! — Payne shout astonishment. — But that means…

-Yes. The witness had come before the defendant at the victim apartment!

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! — Shouted the witness.

The public as well the jury on the video room was talking about the new information he heard. The Judge hit the gavel.

-Order! Order! Order! What the meaning of all of this? — Asked the Judge. — Prosecutor Payne, can you answer me?

Payne was nervous for the whole situation.

-Err… The defense points are baseless.

-You mean…?

-I mean, if the witness has there before, he still saw the defendant. And can you explain the witness's motive to be there?

-That's a good point. Mr. Amamiya, can you explain that?

"Great. Now it's time."

-No. Not now. — Answered Ren.

-So, this was simply a whole waste of time. — Said Payne.

-The prosecutor has a point! — The Judge said. — The witness has no relation with the victim.

"Jumping conclusions like always…" Ren thought disappointed.

-Your honor. I'm not finished yet.

-Really?

"He's not serious about that!?"

-He is. — Phoenix answered.

"Wow. Thanks for reading my expression Chief Nick…"

-Your Honor, you may had noticed the witness mentioned the murder weapon, the athletic statue; But if he was in fact in stairs as he mentioned, he couldn't have seen the statue as he claims. He could only see that statue, if he was in the victim's apartment. And there was his keychain in the crime scene. He obviously the killer of Ms. Inafune.

-And his motive? Care to explain?

-Yes. There is the evidence that can prove their connection. I present this trophy, for the court, and as well this plate of the trophy it was found inside a plant vase at the crime scene. Your Honor, you can look this for me please?

-Okay. Let me see… — The Judge gasped in shock after see the trophy. — This… This trophy is from Mr. Musou and Ms. Inafune.

-WHAT!? Hiromi… Why…? — Larry asked himself.

-The question isn't why, but when.

-When what kiddo?

-First, I'm not a kid. I'm your lawyer. Second, the question I mentioned is when you two broke up, Mr. Kotaro Musou. After all, you two had a relationship a few years ago.

Musou started to sweat nervously as Ren approached him.

-Yes, I discover the connection between you two because of that trophy and because of Ms. Inafune's parents. They told me everything about you.

-I see… Wait, there's blood in the base of the trophy.

-Yes. I asked for forensics to check the trophy blood, and they found this statue isn't the murder weapon. It's the trophy itself.

-But… The statue. — Payne said perplexed.

-You saw the statue laying on the blood pool, that made everyone thought it was the murder weapon. But with the new evidence points, that's not only the murder weapon, but that the connection between Mr. Musou and Ms. Inafune!

Musou yelled in anger as the public started a commotion due the new evidence.

-ORDER! ORDER IN COURT! Mr. Musou, due the new evidence who was brought to light for the defense. Do you have any explanation for that?

-Well…

-OBJECTION! — Payne shouted, laughing a little. — That was an impressive show… for an amateur.

-What?

-Mr. Amamiya, you had brought good points, however this is only circumstantial evidences. They barely can be used as decisive evidence in court. And you should know, in court evidence is everything.

Everyone commented on that. The Judge hit his gavel.

-Mr. Payne possesses a point. Do you have any decisive evidence to hold your claim, Mr. Amamiya?

-Well… "Damn! I almost got him. If I can…!"

Ren toyed with a lock of his hair, trying to figure out something he could use as a decisive evidence.

-Mr. Amamiya, if you don't present any evidence right now, I'm gonna annunciate the jury verdict.

-Dammit! — Ren whispered.

-Calm down Ren. Let's revise the Court Report once again.

-Okay.

Ren checked all the evidence registered in the court report, trying to find something he could use against Kotaro. But after check all of them he couldn't find anything incriminating against the pro athlete.

-Nothing…

-Let's check once again. — Phoenix suggested.

-Well, looks like the defense couldn't prove their point. Well then…

-Dammit!

Ren knocked the bench with his first and accidentally dropped the statue. He grabbed the statue and noticed a small gap in the base.

-Chief Nick, look.

-Ren, it's…

-I shall announce the…

-OBJECTION! — Ren shouted.

-Mr. Amamiya, what is the meaning of this!? — The Judge asked serious.

-Your honor, we discovered a secret from the statue. Look, the statue base possesses a small gap. The base it's hollow.

-OBJECTION! Your Honor, the statue…

-Objection overruled! — The Judge said to prosecutor Payne — Mr. Butz, could you explain why the base of the statue is hollow?

-The statue it's a table clock. In fact, that's a new version I'm developing, but I need to fix the clock mechanism. Hiromi liked the statue, so I gave it to her, promising I was gonna finish the project.

-How do we open this? — Ren asked.

-Just pull the cover off.

Ren pulled the cover off and looked inside the athletic statue and found a piece of paper. When he opened up, his eyes widened.

-Ren?

-Chief Nick, the decisive evidence.

Phoenix read the paper, understanding what Ren meant.

-Your honor, we the defense have in possession the decisive evidence, found inside the statue. It's a document from a bank about a shared bank account.

-And the relation of this to the case.

-The persons who owns the account, is Ms. Hiromi Inafune and Mr. Kotaro Musou. According to this document, it's transfer request, passing all the belongings of Ms. Inafune to Mr. Musou.

-What!? That means…

-Yes. Ms. Inafune broke up with Mr. Musou. Not only that, she showed to be afraid to visit her parents, according to Mr. Butz. All of that leads to one point. You had threatened her since you two were dating, Mr. Musou!

The public started to comment, as the Judge hit his gavel.

-Order! Mr. Amamiya, please explain.

-Of course, your Honor. — Ren nodded in affirmative. — Everything started when Mr. Musou and Ms. Inafune started dating. Although both had a good relationship, and both shared even their bank account, that wasn't enough for Mr. Musou. He planned to take everything from her when it comes the time. When he waited for a chance, he took advantage of her, until the point she founds out. It was something you weren't expecting, right? — Ren asked to Musou who was angry. — He tried to convince her it wasn't what she was thinking, but once she found out, she takes all the measures to keep you away for you and for her money.

-That explains why she lives in the USA. She was avoiding him.

-Exactly. And he can't threaten her parents as well, due the danger that could bring to himself. Then he decided to wait for an opportunity he could invade her apartment to take the documents to get her money. But you weren't expecting she was there! Neither she hides that away from you. Frustrated you killed her, in hope to at least get a revenge towards her using Mr. Butz. That's the reason for him killed Ms. Hiromi. It was for her money!

-No! It wasn't my plan to kill her! — Musou shouted nervously. — I mean, I haven't killed her. He killed her. — He pointed to Larry.

-No. You killed Hiromi and you had confessed it. The only culprit… — Ren pointed to Musou with Phoenix. — It was you! Kotaro Musou!

Kotaro cannot restrain himself anymore. He shouts a scream of anger and fear.

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kotaro collapsed on the floor. A few minutes passed.

-So, how is the witness? — The Judge asked.

-He was arrested and has confessed everything. He killed the victim in fact. — Payne answered. — He's a person who steals everything from their victims. Usually he dates vulnerable woman.

-So, he's the killer after all, and tried to pin the defendant to save himself. How unfortunate. And he tried to get the money of the victim. How horrible… — The Judge looked the statue again. — In fact, the victim was very smart to hide the memo inside the statue. It's a very well-made project Mr. Butz.

-I know that, after all, I made it.

-Now Mr. Payne, what did you said again? I am an amateur? This trial proved it you nothing just an arrogant selfish and an unprepared lawyer, who can't even win against a kid, as you can said. — Ren points to Payne. — Now, who the real amateur here?

Payne was sweating. After he heard that, he realizes what Ren said with that and shout.

-NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Payne lost the rest of his hair in the process. Phoenix and the Judge was surprised after see that.

-Wow. — That's the only thing Phoenix said. The Judge coughed again.

-After all these events, I cannot prolong much longer this trial. Now I going to announce the verdict. — The Judge looked to all the courtroom. — The court finds the defendant, Larry Butz… Not Guilty!

The Judge hit the gavel. The public celebrated the verdict.

-Now the court is adjourned. — The Judge hit the gavel again.

Courtroom District

Defendant Room No.3

2:00 PM

-Good job. — Phoenix said to Ren.

-Thanks, but I wasn't able to do that without your help and guidance.

-What are you saying? You did almost everything.

-But I had to learn, and you guided me and Chief Miles on that path, teaching me all knowledge you two have. I have a lot to thank you two.

Phoenix put his hand on his neck, with a shameful smile on his face.

-You welcome. — Phoenix answered. — I'm glad you could make this trial by yourself.

Ren blushed a little in embarrassment.

-Thanks. — Ren looked around. — Hey, where's Larry?

Larry arrived in the room crying.

-Nick…

Phoenix and Ren got surprised after saw Larry in that way.

-Larry, what's wrong?

-Hiromi… I never had the chance to ask her hand in marriage…

Ren has perplexed.

"He even doesn't care about what happened to him!"

-Hey Larry, calm down. — Said Phoenix.

-I can't even say I love you to her.

Larry was crying a lot, for the despair of Phoenix and Ren. They look at each other before talk to Larry.

-Hey Larry, calm down. You're innocent. We won.

-Yeah but, what the meaning of this when she's not alive.

Ren fussed the hair of the back of head even more. He was thinking a way to calm down Larry. Suddenly, he remembered something.

-Hey Larry. I have something for you.

-Yeah?

-An evidence who proves she knew you love her.

-Oh right. I almost forgot about that. — Phoenix said. — This is an evidence we found at the crime scene.

-So, show me this evidence! — Larry ordered.

Ren picks up a small box from his pocket.

-Here. We found it near from Hiromi. Maybe she dropped during the fight.

Larry recognized the box. He picked up and open it.

-It's the wedding ring box. The rings there here. But I don't remember to have a paper inside here. — Larry picked up the paper and started to read. He started to crying again. — No!

Ren and Phoenix don't understand what's happened.

-What's wrong?

Larry gave the paper to Phoenix.

-Read it.

Ren took the paper and read it. He had understood it's a letter from Hiromi. He was in shock after reading that.

-What's wrong Ren?

-Here says…

-Yes?

Ren started to read the letter.

-Here says "Dear Larry. For a long time, I known about your fame. You always jumping your love from woman to woman. At least I have the expectation to finish everything with you. I just wanted to be happy, and you too, but when I discover this, I was, no, I still very happy. I know you aren't the most mature person, or a worker one, but I know you can be a great person. When you read this, you going to check if everything has all right. The answer of your proposal it's yes. I want to marry you, and I want to be happy with you forever. Signed with love, your Hiromi"

Larry was crying again. Lesser this time. Phoenix was almost crying.

-Oh, now I see… — Phoenix looks to Larry. — Do you need something?

Larry shook his head in negative.

-I'll be okay. And she doesn't want see me crying right?

Phoenix was surprised, but he recomposed himself and extended his hand to Larry.

-Right.

Phoenix gives Larry a handshake.

-Anything you want, you know, you ask me.

-Right. — Larry suddenly starts to remember something. — Hey Nick, do I have to pay your assistant?

Ren was angry and upset after hearing that.

-First, I'm not an assistant. Second…

-You have to pay him. — Phoenix complete the sentence. — After all, he defended you.

-Well, you see…

Phoenix sighed.

-Don't worry Ren. I will pay you.

-Thanks. — Ren looked to Larry. — By the way… You haven't paid Chief Nick too many years ago...

-Well…

-Larry. I'm your friend, but he's right. You have to pay him and me.

Larry sighed.

-Ok. I'm going to pay him and you. — Larry pick up his wallet. — Do you accept checks?

-Larry! — Phoenix and Ren exclaimed.

-Okay, okay... I'm going to the bank and make a deposit in your bank account.

-Thanks… I guess.

Larry left the place. Phoenix looked to Ren.

-Where are you going after that? I mean…

-After that incident? Tokyo, remember.

-Oh yeah, I remember. Your probation is going to be there…

-Yes. I'm going to stay with a friend of my parents for a year. At least, that's I heard from they. After that, I'm going to live an honest student live. Without courts, or any involvement with anything or any problem.

-You going to be alright? — Phoenix asked. Ren looked in his eyes, ready to answer this question.

-In fact, I don't know, I'm scared. But I have to be strong, and I have to win my fears. If anything happens, you be sure you are the first person with Chief Miles to know I need help Phoenix. But before that, don't worry. I'm going to be fine.

-Okay. But you know, if you need help, don't hesitate to call us anytime. Me and Miles have a lot to do here, and we promised to help you. So, any time call us, okay.

-Okay.

-Well then, I see you later Ren. Good luck there…


	3. Chapter 3 Updated

Ren woke up after being slightly shaken by the train. He looked around and saw the case file in his hands.

"I was daydreaming…?"

He put the file inside his bag and looked at the city he was going to stay for a whole year. Tokyo is in fact huge, and even with his map app, Ren found it difficult to find his way to the capital of the country, not it wasn't any signs to help, but the lines have changed their route and he took some time to find his way.

"Tokyo, huh… If that day hadn't happened…"

Ren remembered the day he was arrested. Even though most of the things still vague, he clearly remembered the scene. The car flashlights, the scared woman calling for help. The drunk man, who tripped in himself and fell over. His threat and then Ren being arrested on the spot. He could even remember his voice. The voice of the man who ruined his life.

_Damn brat… I'll sue!_

It was the most marking thing, and he didn't do anything wrong. He just touched his shoulder and asked for him to calm down. His eyes showing his anger and the blood coming from his forehead. All of that marked deep on Ren's mind. That made Ren angry. How unfair it was the world, when the powerful ones can do whatever they want. It wasn't fair. But he remembered his mentors, and that made his lips curled upwards. That day gave to him at least good things, and one more motive to endure all of that. A whole year in Tokyo wasn't so bad as it sounded, right? Ren looked at his bag once again. That day. The day of his judgement. It was a day he couldn't forget as well. One of many reasons to just accept that probation it was because of that day, as well one of the reasons who made his become an attorney. The day when everything changed once again.

-What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?

Ren attention snapped for the conversation of two girls who were talking about the recent events who made him almost lose his train to Tokyo.

-It's the truth!

-To a person though? That's gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?

As far Ren watched the city, he felt the train stop. It was his station. He went off the train and walked towards the city using his smartphone, enjoying the view. As much he wished his parents to come with him, even they had their own life and besides, he could count with the aid of the technology.

He could count on it until a strange image appeared on his screen. It was the icon of a weird app; an app he clearly remembers he hasn't installed in his smartphone. The icon expanded, taking the whole screen.

"What the…!?" He thought, touching the screen. "Isn't coming out!"

Then the whole world stopped. No one was moving as he looked around. Then in the middle of the crowd, something strange happened.

Something frightening.

In the middle of the crossroad, a pillar of fire rose out of the blue. The blue flames took a humanoid form as they were surrounding something. Or someone.

For Ren shock, a face made of red flames appeared, and revealed a person behind it.

It was him in the middle of the flames.

Then everything went back to normal. People walked to their destinations as Ren was stood in the middle of the sidewalk, not moving.

"It was… a dream…?" Ren thought, still shocked for what he had seen. He attention was caught back by his phone, which was still showing the app icon. "That app… Better delete it."  
Ren deleted the app and continue on his way to his destination.

April, 9. Saturday

Yongen-Jaya District

Evening

Ren arrived at the station of Yongen-Jaya by train. After finding the right way, he finally reached his destination. Exiting the station, he went to the backstreets of the district, going to his destination. At that point, the map app failed to help him at that task.

"Great, just great." He thought looking around. "Now then… The name of my guardian is Sojiro Sakura. He'll be taking care of me starting today… He probably lives around here, if my memory doesn't fail…" Ren looked once again. "Better ask someone for directions…"

Ren saw an officer and he went in his direction. As he approaches to him, he noticed the officer wasn't too friendly at first glance.

-Excuse me.

-What is it?

-I'm actually lost. Please can you tell me where this is place? — Ren asked showing Sojiro's address.

-Hm? You want to get to the residence at that address… huh? Well it's in an alleyway a bit further back. Take a right after that apartment with stairs.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

Ren followed the officer direction and reached Mr. Sakura residence. However, after ringing the doorbell, no one had answered.

"No one is in home…"

-Looks like no one's home… — Said the delivery man.

-Yes. I'm looking for him.

-Oh, yeah… Sakura-san's usually at his café around this time. The Leblanc.

-Leblanc?

-His café.

-Where is his café?

-Well, Leblanc in the back alley. Now I should make my other deliveries first before…

-Thank you.

The delivery man nodded and Ren went back to the officer to ask for directions.

-You again!? What is it?

-Sorry, but where's Leblanc?

-Leblanc…? Oh, right, that café. It's in an alley past the tobacco shop.

-Thank you.

Following the officer's directions, he found the Leblanc. The place was huge, considering the space between the buildings in Tokyo. The appearance was simple, yet classic, without being shady, nor old. Ren entered in the establishment and he could smell the intense aroma of coffee. He saw a couple of elders and a man around his middle ages, with his hair slicked back, a beard, glasses, wearing a pink polo and social cream pants, and white shoes. He was wearing an apron as well. He was solving a crosswords puzzle as the couple watched the news in silence.

-And down is… the name of a shellfish used in pearl farming…

-Oyster. The answer is Oyster.

-…Oh, right… They did say that was today.

-We'll be going now. The payments on the table.

-Thanks for coming. — The manager answered neutrally.

-This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries of a car crashing here. — Said the elderly man.

-A what now?

-There's been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope that none happen around here.

-It's none of my concern. — The manager answered.

-Haha, we'll see you next time.

The elderly couple went out of the café.

-…Four hours for just a single cup of joe. — The manager said tired and bothered, scratching the back of his head. — So, you're Ren?

-Yes. And you are Sojiro Sakura, correct?

-Yes. You'll be in my custody over the next yeah. — Sojiro analyzed Ren. — I was wondering what type of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?

"Geez… Sorry for disappointing you pal…" Ren thought sarcastically.

-Okay, if that's the case, why you accepted taking me to your custody?

-Have you been told?

-Told what?

-A customer of mine and your parents know each other and—

"You gotta be kidding me!? Really!?" Ren thought avoiding to laugh on how absurd the situation was.

-And…? — The teenager asked, keeping his calm appearance, but outraged inside.

-Well, that doesn't matter… Follow me.

Ren followed Sojiro upstairs and faced an attic full of dust and trash.

"I'm not staying here, right?"

-This is your room.

"That's my room for an entire year!? There's nothing here!"

-At least I gave you sheets for your bed.

"You gotta be kidding me…"

-You look like you wanna say something.

-It's big… "…And dusty, cluttered and full of trash! This is a joke, right?" Ren thought angry.

-It's on you to clean up the rest.

"Seriosly, I didn't know. Thanks for advice me."

-I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble.

-Ok.

-Now then… I got the gist of the situation.

"Or you think you do."

-Okay, say it.

-You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?

-Right.

-That's you get for sticking your nose in matters between two adults. You did injure him, right?

-Correct. "As I thought."

-…And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved.

-Exactly. "Most of it."

-In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.

-Yes.

-I don't need to say this, but it's best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.

-A whole year…

-Yes. 'Cause any problems, and you'll be sent to juvie, got it?

-Got it.

-Good. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow.

-Shujin?

-Shujin Academy—The school you'll be attending.

-Oh, Shujin Academy. I remember now. — Ren answered slightly embarrassed.

-We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know.

-Yes, I know.

-What a waste of my Sunday…

-I'm sorry about that… And my luggage?

Your "luggage" arrived a little while ago. I brought it up here for you.

-Thanks.

-I'm gonna take care of the things down there.

Sojiro went downstairs as Ren looked the place.

"Well, I'm gonna live here for a whole year… Time to clean this place."

Ren open his luggage and changed his clothes. After that he checked the whole room. After seeing a pile of trash, another pile made of old books, and a pile of books over a workbench and other pile full of books on a table. Ren started to clean the whole place, taking all the dust, put the unnecessary books away in the workbench. After that he cleaned the sofa and cleaned his bed.

Café Leblanc

Evening

-What the heck? I heard you making all the sort of noise up here but I didn't think you were cleaning.

-Well, there are a lot of things here… — Ren explained calmly, ignoring Sojiro comment. Sojiro analyzed the room.

-Actually, the place doesn't look so bad.

"After I clean, not."

-Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy.

-True.

-Well, you should go to bed now. You don't have anything better to do, right?

-Right. I'm tired after all.

-I'm going to close the shop and get out of here myself.

-Okay.

-Just remember, I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?

-I got it.

-I'll be going now. Bye.

Ren changed his clothes and he laid down on his bed.

"Now that's my bed from today… My room… At least I have privacy…" Ren thought. "Arrest… Trial… Criminal record…" Ren remembered that night once again. "Still I couldn't just let that go…" He sighed. "That day…"

Hometown Neighborhood

Evening

Months ago.

Ren was rushing his way back to home. He stayed until the night at the house of a friend and he wished to come back earlier. Nowadays, even the cities far from the megalopolis became more dangerous, especially at night. He was finally reaching his home when he heard screams from a woman.

"Is that…"

Walking forward, he saw a drunk man arguing against a woman. He was trying to get her inside the car. Approaching them, he saw him grabbing her wrist.

-No…!

-Don't give me that shit!

-Ow! P-Please stop… — She begged.

"She's in danger! I need to help her!"

Ren went forward and touched the shoulder of the drunk man.

-You should leave her alone.

April, 9. Saturday

Café Leblanc

Evening

Then everything happened so fast. Remembering his arrest, he heard the voice of that man saying about that situation.

"_The police are my bitches. They're not gonna take you seriously. Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow my orders where I steer this country!"_

"Remember that not going to make my situation change." Ren thought, pushing all his memories away, trying to sleep. He closed his eyes but before he could sleep, he heard his phone. Looking if he received any message, he saw the weird app once again in his screen.

"Again? I thought I had deleted this app." He looked the icon of the app for a few seconds. "The icon it's an eye. And the pupil is a star… Well, never mind…"

Ren delete the app and put his phone back to his pocket. Making his mind blank, he fell asleep, immersing his mind in the darkness.

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

Ren came back to his senses suddenly, and he felt something around his wrists. He was cuffed, once again. He looked around, noticing he wasn't at the attic anymore. He saw chains around the place, and the walls were stuffed with a blue velvet. He sat up on the bed and saw his arms, seeing the cuffs on his wrist, chaining him, as well he wasn't wearing his pajamas, but a prisoner outfit now. He heard a feminine chuckle as he tried to figure out where he was and what was going on. He saw two girls coming from the sides, and noticed both were twins. Both were dressed as wardens, only difference that can be seen is by the hairstyle and the eyepatch's. Then he noticed the outside was different, something familiar to him. When he tried to walk, he heard another chain and felt something around his ankle. He was chained to an iron ball as well, close to his bed. Once he approached the door, he saw a courtroom, in the middle of the thing who looked a prison. The twins walked away, revealing someone in the middle of the space, following the blue velvet aesthetics, with golden details. Ren saw a bizarre bald man, with long hair and bloodshot eyes, wearing an elegant black suit. He stared at him with a shocking smile, almost reaching his pointed ears, sat behind his office desk, the only thing out of the place in that courtroom.

-Trickster… welcome to my velvet room. — The figure said with a deep staidy voice.

-Velvet…Room…? Where am I? Who are you? And who are those two? — Ren asked, trying to get free.

-So, you've come to, Inmate. — Said the twin on Ren's right.

-Inmate… It's that a joke? — He asked, annoyed and furious. — I've come to? Here? How?

-The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream. — Explained the twin on Ren's left

-Wait. I'm… dreaming? That's too real to be just a dream. "So, this is a real place…" — Ren took a deep breath, trying to calm. — Why can I only experience this through my dreams? I need some answers right now.

-Shut up! – The twin on Ren's right ordered. — You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!

"So, he's the master of this place…"

-Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.

-You're welcome. — Ren answered, still nervous due his situation. — About this place…

-This place exits between dream and reality, mind and matter.

-So, this place is another dimension…

-Indeed. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter.

-I see… "What he's talking about…?" What's your name?

-I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.

-I see… Why you called me?

-I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.

-Important matters? What you mean with that?

-Still, this is a surprise… — Igor answered admiring the Velvet Room. — The state of your own heart. To think both a courtroom and a prison would appear as such. You truly are a "defendant" of fate.

-What kind of bullshit is that!? — Ren yelled in anger, trying to get free. — Let me out of here!

-Shut up, Inmate! — The twin on Ren's right shouted, hitting the door cell with a compact bat.

-In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.

-Ruin? Are you kidding me!? — Ren asked Igor with fury.

-I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate.

-How?

-You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated toward freedom… This is your only means to avoid ruin… Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?

-Honestly, I'd rather avoid ruin. "Whatever that means."

-Very well. Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.

-Okay…

The twins turn to Igor's direction, making a continency.

-Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as the warders here.

-Hmph, try to struggle as hard as you like, Inmate. — Said Caroline.

-The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators… That is, if you remain obedient.

-I shall explain the role of these two at another occasion. — The twins turn to their master. — Now then, it seems the night is waning… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually…

The alarm inside Ren's cell rang as the turns tuns back towards his direction.

-Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep. — Said Caroline.

-Wait! I demand answers! — Ren said, but he was merged into the pitch black of the unconscious.

April, 10. Sunday

Café Leblanc

Early Morning

Ren woke up in a somersault.

"It was… a dream…?" He thought. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Ren stood up, picking his school outfit.

"But it was so real… Ruin… Rehabilitation… What does that mean…?"

Ren finish to change his clothes and he put his pajamas back to his luggage. Sojiro went on the attic.

-Looks like you're up already.

-Yes. By the way, nice hat and blazer.

-Thanks. Well then, we need to go to introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transference. The school you're attending now is in the Aoyama district. It'll take some time to get by train, due all those accidents. These changes on the lines are a real hassle too.

-I see…

-I'll drive you there, just for today.

-Okay, let's go… — Ren said, bothered.

-Let's. — Sojiro sighed. — Men usually aren't allowed on my passenger seat…

Aoyama-Itchome District

Shujin Academy

Front Entrance

Daytime

Ren and Sojiro stopped in the front of a huge building. The sign written in kanji said the name of the place. Ren was truly surprised to see how big the new school he's attending to. Even bigger than his previous school. He found ironic the name of the place.

"Shujin, huh. That's what I call real irony and sarcasm."

-Do me a favor and behave yourself, okay?

-Okay… Thanks for your consideration.

-Don't get me wrong—I don't care what happens to you.

-Thanks a lot for your consideration towards me once again. — Ren answered, with an acid sarcasm.

-Just don't cause me any problems.

-Okay… Sheesh…

Both went in the Shujin Academy, as Ren looked the outside of the building one last time.

"I wish that probation ends soon…"

Shujin Academy

Principal Office

Daytime

After Sojiro signed the transferal documents, when the principal told the details about Ren new condition inside the Shujin Academy.

-To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems.

-Yes, I understand.

-In my opinion, you're nothing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to considerer… Whatever you might've gotten away with your hometown… those days are over… If you are thrown out of our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.

"Yes. I know about "these circumstances" Thanks for reminding me…" Ren thought.

-Yes. — Ren nodded.

-This is the teacher in charge of your class.

Ren glanced the woman on the principal left. It was almost around her thirties, wearing a jeans skirt, brown shoes and a long sleeved yellow striped shirt. She possesses messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. His new teacher avoided any eye contact with him.

-I am Sadayo Kawakami. — Kawakami said, finally staring Ren. — Here is your student ID.

Ren took the ID she put on the principal desk, but he stopped after noticing something out of place. It was a paper, who was taken quickly by Kawakami.

-Thank you. — He said, taking his ID.

-Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by any chance you cause any problem, I won't be able to protect you at all. — She glanced to the principal. — …That's IS your promise, yes, principal Kobayakawa?

-He's responsible for all his actions. — Kobayakawa answered.

-But really though, why me? There should've been better candidates instead of me.

-It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening.

-If you two done to explaining things, do you two mind, if can we go already? I have a store to take care.

-No problem. Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don't let him cause any trouble outside…

-I had a serious talk with him about that. I'll be sure to tell him that after we get back home.

-Very well.

-Just remember, after you arrive at school tomorrow, come to the faculty office. I'll show you to your classroom. — Kawakami said to Ren.

-Okay.

-We'll be going now. Bye.

Both Ren and Sojiro bowed and walked out of the principal's office.

-Everyone is giving you the cold shoulder, huh… — Sojiro said, tired.

-Yeah, that's an example of what a criminal record does in your life… — Ren said, tired as well.

-Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.

-True.

-By the way… if you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?

-Got it. I try to be careful. "I don't have any choice after all."

-Hm… You better do that. — Sojiro glanced around the place, toying with his beard and sighed, smiling. — School never changes, huh…?

-You studied here?

-Kind of… Let's go. We need to get to home.

Shujin Academy

Courtyard

Kawakami walked through the corridors, thinking about the situation she got herself into, against her will, until someone disrupted her thoughts.

-What a troublesome situation.

It was one of her workmates, the P.E Teacher of the Shujin Academy.

-I can't believe they pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this… — She said disappointed.

-Why in the world was someone like that admitted here? — The P.E Teacher asked, disappointed as well.

-Who knows? It was the principal's decision. I was told it was for the school's reputation.

-I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that.

-That's certainly true.

-Be careful, okay? — He said while he was stretching his arms. — Then again, if anything happens, I'd kick out a student like that right away.

-I keep wishing he'd just end up not coming to school. But still, that is something I shouldn't be saying as a teacher…

-Well, I should go back to practice.

-Oh, right. The tournament's coming up, isn't it?

-Yes. — He gave a small laugh. — Having such high expectations placed on your shoulders by the others is quite a problem itself. We'll had to work to make up for the track team too.

-That's true… — Kawakami said, with a certainly sadness. — Good luck.

-Thanks.

He went away and Kawakami stared the ground.

-Seriously, why me? Why'd it have to be in my class?

Public Prosecutor's Office.

SIU Director Office

Evening

_That was direct footage from the accident. According to the police, the engineer's life was not in danger, despise his injuries. After questioning, even he could not explain his high speed when approaching the station. No further comments were made. The police are still looking for a plausive motive. It's less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government. According…_

Sae and the SIU Director were watching the news, seeing the footage of the recent accident had happen. Both hear the anchor giving the information in silence as they absorbed all the details of the incident.

-Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago… The deteriorations of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There no way they can hide it. This will go all the way to the top.

_Now, on to our main story. With this derailment accident, as well as other recent incidents of unknown motive, concern is spreading among the general public. Just what could be causing such a drastic change so suddenly on those people?_

-Everything is linked… that's what you're thinking, correct?

Sae didn't answer the SIU Director, who only smiled at her attitude. — …Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while.

-Thank you, sir, but I have another meeting to attend. — She answered, then bowed to him. — I must be going.

-Very well. Be careful out there.

After leaving his office, Sae went to her office and pick up her things. After pick up all, she walked towards the exit, with her bag in hands. At the stairs, a young man was waiting for her. Dressing black shoes, pants and a light brown blazer, he put his phone inside his pocket, as he grabbed tight his briefcase.

-Did you ask for me? Is it a case?

-Not quite. I want your opinion about something.

-Sure. Your judgement is quite often correct, though. Can we discuss over sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late, after all.

-Conveyor belt only.

His face twisted in disappointed as she only gave a crept smirk.

Café Leblanc

Evening

-The traffic was turbulent today. I couldn't open my café today…

-Sorry about that.

-Whatever… So, how was it?

-What?

-The school, I mean. Think you can manage it?

-We'll see. It sounds fun though.

-Do you even understand your situation?

-I'm trying to be optimistic. I know my situation…

-Still, you were expelled once already. To think it's gonna be different at that one… It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you.

-I know… I know…

-… If that's what it was like that at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too… What a troublesome kid I've taken…

-Just a question. If you don't like that much, why did you become my guardian?

-I was asked to do it, and I just… agreed. Besides I'm been paid for this.

-Thanks for being earnest…

-By the way, I need to give something to you. Head upstairs.

They went to the attic and Sojiro took a small notebook from his pocket.

-It's a diary. Make sure you keep it updated. — He said as he threw the diary at the desk. — You may be on probation, but there's no special limitations on what you do, that is besides following the law. However, I'm obligated to report about you, which is why I need you to record your diary activities.

"That explains the diary, although I knew it was for that reason."

-Okay.

Sojiro heard his phone ring and he answered the call.

-Hey, what's up? Yeah, I'm about to leave right now. Don't worry. I'll be there in no time. Uh-huh. I'll see you soon. — Sojiro ended the call. — Well, I'm off. I'll lock the store, so do whatever you want for the rest for the night. But don't mess up my store. If something goes missing, I'll call the cops.

-Okay.

-You should rest. You have school tomorrow. Bye.

-Bye.

Sojiro went off and Ren walked to his bag.

"I should write now. I have nothing better to do…"

Ren wrote everything since his arrival in his diary. After he finished, he heard something ring.

"That's not from my phone. It's coming from downstairs."

Ren went downstairs and found the yellow phone ringing. He took the phone and answered the call.

-Hey, it's me.

-Mr. Sakura?

-Yes, it's me. Did you forget my voice already?

-No, I thought it was a prank.

-I see… Anyway… I closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to closed when I left. Is too troublesome for me to go back. Can you do that for me?

-Course I can

-Thanks. But I doubt any customers are gonna come now, even if the signs flipped to open.

-I see…

-I have to say, it's quite a relief you answered the phone. I thought you're already asleep.

-I see… But why you don't have my number? I'm under your guard now.

-Sorry, but is my personal policy of mine not to save a guy's number on my phone.

-Oh…

-I'm glad you actually picked up. Anyway, I leave the shop sign to you. Bye.

Sojiro ended the call and Ren put the phone back on in its place. After that he flipped the sign.

"There's nothing to do, but is it better to do that for now."

Ren went back to the attic and changed into his pajamas. He laid on his bad and checked the news.

"There is a lot of news about these accidents… That last one leaved too many people hurt… That makes the lines change. Now, I need to take the train tomorrow, then I go to Shibuya and I will go to Aoyama, from then I…"

Then he saw the weird app on the phone menu once again.

"That came back… I had deleted this app twice. Better reboot if that app came back." Ren snorted. — "Time to sleep."

Ren closed his eyes and an hour later, he fell asleep.

April, 11. Monday.

Café Leblanc

Morning

Ren finished to putting on his uniform, and quickly checked his phone one last time before he went downstairs.

"Everything's ready. Better go now or I'll be late."

Ren went inside the shop, and saw Sojiro on his bench, waiting for him with a plate.

-Good morning.

-Good morning. I thought you're not going to school.

-Well, I need to go. I'm on probation after all.

-True. — Sojiro gave Ren a plate with food. — Here's your breakfast. Eat before the clients start to come in.

-My breakfast… Is curry?

-What's wrong? There's any problem with that?

-No, but…

-Just eat already.

-Okay.

Ren sat on the bench and took a sip of the plate.

"These flavors… These spiciness… It tastes absolutely delicious!"

Ren ate his breakfast with all the pleasure. He never had eaten something so much delicious since his arrest. After finish, he gave his plate to Sojiro.

-It was truly delicious. I never have eaten something like that before.

-I appreciate it. — Sojiro answered, with a proud smile. — You better run or you'll be late.

-Ok.

-Don't get lost, country boy. Oh, flip the sign to "Open" for me, please.

-Right.

Ren exited Leblanc and flipped the sign. After that he rushed to the Yongen Station and took the train to the Shibuya Station. Once he arrived at the station, he went to upper part of Shibuya Station, picking the Ginza Line. Due to the accidents, the train car became too crammed with people, forcing Ren to support himself against the door.

"The situation is worse than I thought. Those accidents are causing a big problem…"

April, 11. Monday.

Aoyama-Itchome District

Early Morning

Ren arrived at the Aoyama Station and quickly went off the car, rushing to the nearest exit. Once in the streets, he noticed it was raining.

"Great, I forgot my umbrella."

Staying under a shop loft he waited the rain lose strength, so he could go on his way to Shujin Academy. He noticed the weird app came back.

"Again!? How?"

While Ren was waiting the rain stops and trying to make his phone works, a girl came from the street and went under the same loft as him. She dried her clothes as she could and then took her hood off, revealing her natural blonde hair. Ren was astounded to see someone with her appearance.

"She's beautiful. I never saw someone with natural locks like her. Although I doubt someone like her wants to talk to me."

A car stopped in front of them and the front window opened. A man smiled to both.

-Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late.

-Um, sure. Thank you.

She gets into his car and the man snaps his attention to Ren.

-And you? Do you need a lift too? — He asked.

-No. Thank you. — Ren answered, waving his hand in the negative. Before the car window closed, Ren noticed the girl's expression changed.

"She looks concerned about taking a lift with him…"

The car went down the street and a blonde vulgar boy rushed following them.

-Dammit! Screw that pervy teacher! — Said the blondie.

-Pervy teacher…? — Ren asked confused. Without both the teenager's knowledge, the weird app was listening what they saying. The blonde turned to Ren, staring with a furious glance.

-What do you want? Are you plannin' to rattin' me to Kamoshida?

-Kamoshida? Who is Kamoshida? — Ren asked, even more confused.

-That guy in the car just now. He's Kamoshida.

-Oh, so his name is Kamoshida…

-He does whatever the hell he wants. He thinks he's a king of a castle? Don't you agree?

-Eh… The king of a castle?

-No… I mean… Wait. You're from Shujin, right? — The blonde asked looking Ren clothes.

-So, you're a student from Shujin too?

-That's the only school who uses that uniform. Are you messin' with me?

"Great one Amamiya. You gonna get a punch for free."

-No… I…

-Second year. You're the same grade as me. Never seen you 'round here though.

-Yes, I was transferred recently.

-Oh, a new student. That explains why you don't know Kamoshida. Sorry 'bout that.

-Don't worry. I'm okay.

The blonde looked at the sky.

-The rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late.

-Okay.

They started to walk then suddenly they felt a headache.

"My head…! It was like before…" Ren thought, putting his hand on his head.

-Nnn… My head hurts.

-Mine too.

-You too? — The blondie sighed. — Dammit… I wanna go home…

-Yeah. Me too…

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

-Stop.

Ren stopped talking as Sae ordered to him. He tried to keep himself awake with all his strength he got left.

-We're running out of time, Prosecutor Niijima. — Ren answered, calmly. Sae ignored his comment, as she pulled a file inside her bag.

-…There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don't you?

-Kind of…

-I assume you know of the uproar the public calls the "psychotic breakdowns incidents".

-Maybe I heard about it, but I don't see where I was involved in these incidents, prosecutor Niijima.

-I already knew you going to say that. You are saying that like it was none of your business. It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher from your high school. I've no doubt you heard about it. On that day… were you still an "ordinary" student?

-I still don't get what do you want with me right now, Ms. Niijima.

-Let me change the question. You were transferred to Shujin, correct?

-Correct.

-An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city… That's what is should've been. What happen around that time? Tell me everything. Truthfully.

Ren sighed, feeling tired.

-Okay, I'll tell you. But I should warn you. You're not going to believe it. Trust me.

April, 11. Monday.

Aoyama-Itchome District. Shujin Academy

Early Morning

Ren, following the blondie punk, walked together into an alley, in direction to Shujin Academy. After a few minutes Ren heard the blondie yelling surprised.

-What!?

Ren walked towards his direction.

-Hey, what's…

He stopped, looking for the cause of the surprise of the blondie punk. An old feudal European castle is in the place of the modern building of the Shujin Academy. The construction was so huge it can be seen clearly from a certain distance.

-…wrong… Wow.

Ren stared at the castle. Clearly that construction wasn't there yesterday, and it was impossible for it to be constructed in one single night. Ren and the blondie punk looked astounded at the castle, without any reaction.

"Okay… That wasn't there yesterday. What's going on here…"

-Dude…We didn't… we didn't take the wrong way though… — Said the blondie.

-Well, I'm sure that's a mistake.

-No. This should be right. What goin' on here…?

-I'm lost like you.

-I guess we'll just have to go and ask.

-Yeah… They probably have a good explanation for this.

Both walked to the castle and as they enter the castle's area, the area distorted itself, revealing the Shujin Academy at the same place, as the castle is still there.

Mysterious Castle

Main Hall

-Th-That's weird… Where's the school?

-Well, is should be here. Maybe we went the wrong way?

-No. We didn't. It should be here.

-Okay…

The blondie grabbed his phone.

-Out of service? Where'd we end up? Dude, check your phone.

Ren took his phone from his pocket.

-No service as well. Where are we?

-The sign was for the school, right?

-Of course, it was here, but… — Ren toyed with a lock of his hair, clearly nervous.

-Right!? You saw it too!

-Yeah, but that didn't change the fact we're not in the school. Damn I'm confused…

The attention of both was caught by a knight coming to their direction, wearing full armor, and a weird blue mask covering his face.

-Geez, you almost freaked me out… — Said the blondie. He sighed in relief. — Who're you? You a student.

-Hey, I don't think he's a student. — Ren whispered to the blondie, as he took a step away.

-Man, your costume's impressive… Is your armor real? — The blondie asked as he approached the knight.

"Okay, first the castle, now that knight?"

-Hey…

-C'mon say somethin'. Don't just stand there.

-Hey! — Ren whispered once again.

-What?

-Look. Another one…!

-…H-Hey, what's goin' on? — The blondie asked taking a certain distance from the knights, who walked towards both Ren and him. Both teenagers quickly glanced at the entrance.

-Okay, I'm sure this isn't a prank. It's too real for that. — Ren states as he tried to approach the entrance.

-True. Better we get outta here. — The blondie dodged the attack of one of the knights. — C-Calm down, dude! Time out!

The other knight attacked the blondie, but he dodged that as well.

-This shit's real! Run!

Both ran to the entrance, but two other guards were in the way.

-Dammit! We're surrounded! — Ren said, trying to figure another way to escape.

-Ugh, what's with these guys!?

-I don't wanna know. Try to find an open spot so we can escape and…

-Look out!

The blondie pushed Ren and got hit by one of the guards.

-No!

Ren rushed to his direction and tried to help him, but he was hit as well. After that both of them fainted due the blow they received.

Mysterious Castle

Unknown Area

Morning

-…Hey. Hey! Wake up!

-Ugh.

Ren stood up, and he felt a pain on his left side. Massaging the area, he looked around.

-Ugh, my head… My side…

-You all right? — The blondie asked.

-Yes. I'm going to be okay. And you?

-I can handle it… — The blondie looked around the place they are. Both know they are inside a prison cell — Looks like this ain't no dream…

-Yeah… Looks like we're inside a dungeon. — Ren commented, examining the place.

-Ugh, what's goin' on!? — The blond went to the bars and started to yell. — Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there!

-It's useless… — Ren said. — We should wait.

-Dammit, where are we? Is some kinda movie set!? — The blondie asked.

-Like I said, we are inside a dungeon, and I really doubt that's a movie set.

Both heard a scream coming from outside the cell. Both rushed to the bars, and paid more attention to the screams.

-Th-the hell was that just now?

-Looks like someone is being… — Ren eyes widened in shock as he heard the screams. — …tortured!

-Whoa… Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa… You're shittin' me, right?

-I'm serious.

-This is really bad…! Isn't there some way outta here!? C'mon, we gotta do something.

-We can look around for secret passages. But I doubt there's any secrets here.

-At least we had to try.

Both looked around, trying to get a way out of the cell.

-Hey, these chains…

-Yes. They lock the prisoners and them they torture them.

-This shit ain't funny!

Ren looked at the barrels.

-There's something inside the barrels?

-Nope. They're empty. You think we…?

-No. They could deduce that easily. Better keep looking. — Ren stared the uncomfortable beds. — How much time were we knocked out?

-I don't know. Seriously, these guys.

-At least we weren't killed.

-At least that. Dammit, this doesn't make any freakin' sense…

Both heard steps and voices, as someone approaches their cell.

"It's too late…"

-Hey, did you hear that?

-Yes.

Two guards stopped in front of their cell, and a third came from behind.

-I'm the captain of the guard. Be glad your punishment has been decided upon. For the charge of "Unlawful entry", I shall hereby declare both guilty. Thus, the punishment for that is death.

-What!?

-Say what!?

-No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle. — Said a familiar voice.

For the surprise of both, it was Kamoshida, who looked in different from his usual self.

-Huh? Wait… Is that you Kamoshida?

-Kamoshida…? "Looks like him… No. Something's different. His eyes…"

-I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto… Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesion after at all, huh? — Kamoshida snapped to Ren. — And you brought a friend this time… because you can't do anything for yourself.

-This ain't funny, you asshole! — Sakamoto said, angry;

-Let's out of here, right now! — Ren ordered.

-Is that how you two speak to a king? It seems you two don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you two sneaked into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me—The king.

-Let me guess…

-Yes. The punishment for that is death. — Kamoshida's face twisted in anger, and waved his cape, revealing he was only wearing a pink trunk. — It's time for an execution! Take him out!

"Gross… That's my last view before I die!?" Ren thought, with disgust to see Kamoshida like that.

Both him and Sakamoto walked away as the guards entered the cell and surrounded them.

-Shit!

-…Goddammit!

Going by impulse, Sakamoto knocked down one of the guards.

-I ain't down for this shit! C'mon we're outta here! — Sakamoto said after Ren knocked down the other guard.

-Look out, Sakamoto!

The blondie was punched by one of the guards, being knocked out in the process. The guard who knocked him down started to step on him.

-Leave him alone!

Ren grabbed the guard who was stepping on Sakamoto and tried to pull him away.

-Owwww…

-Just go…! Get out of here! These guys are serious.

-I'm not going to let them kill you, Sakamoto! — Ren said, convicted.

-Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are.

-Shut up! — Said Ren.

-He ain't a friend. — Ryuji said surprising Ren. — C'mon! Hurry and go!

-No!

-What's the matter? Too scared to run away?

-No. I'm not letting you kill him, your heartless coward! — Ren answered, with anger.

-Hmph, a pathetic scum like you doesn't worth my time… I'll focus on this on execution… — Kamoshida said with an evil grin.

One of the guards grabbed Ren and threw him against a wall. Two of them grabbed Sakamoto by his arms, and the other two hold Ren by his wrists. Kamoshida started to punch Sakamoto without mercy, beating him with more strength after each punch he's blows.

-Take this! Lowly scum! Useless pest!

After hitting him several times, the guards dropped Sakamoto and Kamoshida stepped on his head. Splitting on his face, he laughed.

-…Hmph. Where'd your energy from earlier go? A peasant like you isn't worth beating. I'll have you killed right now.

-Stop it! Have you lost your mind!? You're not a king, just a criminal! — Ren shouted.

-Hm…? What? — Kamoshida asked coming toward Ren. — Don't dare you to tell me you don't know who I am. — Kamoshida stared at Ren's eyes for a brief moment. He was with a calm expression, but with a furious glance towards him. —That look at your eyes irritates me!

Kamoshida kicked Ren at the stomach, making him lose his breath. Ren stumbled over, trying to stand up.

-Hold him there… After the peasant, it's his turn to die.

-No! — Ren rushed towards the executor's direction, but he was pressed against the wall by two of the guards.

-No… I don't wanna die… — Sakamoto said, while trying to stay on his feet.

Ren resisted as he tried to stop the execution. Then everything froze as he heard a mysterious voice.

_This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none._

Ren saw the source of the voice, surprised that it had come from a butterfly.

_But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…_

Ren in shock came back to his senses, he heard a voice come from his mind.

_What's to matter? Are you simply going to watch?_

"Who… Who are you!?"

_Are you forsaking him to save yourself?_

"No, but…"

_You should know… Death awaits him if you do nothing._

"But… But what can I do? I'm powerless!"

_Then was your previous decision a mistake then?_

"! No…! It wasn't…"

The guard grabbed Sakamoto by his neck and it was ready to kill him. Ren started to fight to get himself free.

_Very well… I have heeded your resolve._

Ren felt a huge pain inside his head, making him yell, while he heard the voice from his head.

_Now… Vow to me._

"Vow… To you…?"

_I am thou, thou art I…_

"You… are me?"

_Thou who art willing to perform all the sacrilegious act for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!_

Ren yelled once again in pain.

_Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!_

Ren lifted up his face and stared at Kamoshida.

-Execute him! — Kamoshida said with all his pleasure.

-That's enough!

-What was that?

-Stop! Or I will stop you!

Kamoshida turned to Ren in anger.

-You desire to be killed that much? Fine. Execute him!

The Shadow hit Ren on his face, throwing his glasses away. Them they hold Ren by the neck, using their spears.

"I'm not going to give up! I will save both of us!"

Kamoshida was ready to give his order to execute, but a blowing wind pushed all the guards away from Ren. Ren felt something awake inside him, ready to unleash.

"Now I understand. It's my power. My other self." He thought, lifting up his head, revealing a mask on his face. Grabbing his mask tightly, as he tried to take the mask off. "I need to take it off. I need to take off my mask. To release my other self!"

Ren ripped off the mask of his face. Blood splattered around the floor, and on Ren outfit. Then his face recovered from the wound and a blue flame covered Ren, taking a humanoid form. The figure rose up, revealing Ren was wearing now a black 19th century outfit and red gloves. The flames revealed a humanoid creature, with an outfit similar to Ren's, with the difference the was wearing a scarlet red and black suit, a cravat, and a hat and a mask with two demoniac distorted horns. The creature face was made of red flames on his mask. He was surrounded by chain, who he broke it without difficulty, making another windblow, sending the guards away.

-Wha… What the…?

Kamoshida ran away while Sakamoto stared frighten at Ren and at the creature. Ren gave a malicious smile.

"To awake my Persona!"

"I did it! But who…?"

-_I'm the pillager of twilight — "Arsene"!_

-What the… — Sakamoto said, utterly surprised.

-_I'm the rebel soul that resides within you._

-I believe that explains everything.

-Yes. If you desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.

-You are me. You should had given me your power already I believe.

Arsene grunted proud.

_-Very well… I will aid you; you are me after all._

-Who the hell are you? — Kamoshida asked, in shock.

-I'm the one you never wished to cross paths.

-Guards! Start by killing that one.

-Arsene, let's do this.

_-Of course._

The guards transformed themselves, assuming monstrous forms.

-You'll learn the true strength of my men!

The battle started and Ren dodged the attacks from the guards.

_-This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!_

-And finish them off! Arsene! Eiha!

Arsene made a pillar of dark energy rise, killing one of the guards. The other guard rushed and attacked Ren, hitting him in the process, but not causing much damage to him.

-_Now, finish him!_

-And tear him apart.

Ren drew his knife and attacked the guard. After dodge another attack, Ren finished him. After that Arsene stared at Ren.

_-When you need to, call me. I am always within you._

Arsene disappeared and Ren approached Sakamoto.

-Are you alright, Sakamoto? — Ren asked, lending a hand to help the blonde.

-Yeah, I am. — He said after he stood up. — What… What was that just now?

-I don't know exactly… And my clothes.

Ren looked at himself, trying to understand as well what was going on with him.

"I… fought and won against these… creatures… Arsene."

Kamoshida grabbed Ren by his shirt.

-You little…

Before he could complete the sentence, Sakamoto punched him and pushed him against the wall, knock him down.

-You like that, you son of a bitch!?

-Sakamoto, the keys!

-You mean this?

-Yes.

Both teenagers went off the cell and locked Kamoshida inside.

-Okay, it's locked!

-Damn you!

For their surprise, Kamoshida stood up and tried to grab the keys. Sakamoto walked away.

-Hey! What was that just now!?

-I don't know exactly, like I said.

-And… your clothes…

-Yes I…

Ren's clothes went back to normal, to the surprise of both.

-Whoa, it went back to normal!?

-Yeah… I…

Kamoshida tried to grab the keys once again, scaring both the teenagers.

-You bastards!

-God, this's effin' nuts!

-True.

-Anyway, let's scram! You lead the way! — Sakamoto said, throwing the keys away.

-Okay. Stay close to me.

They ran away while Kamoshida was cursing both.


	4. Chapter 4 Updated

Ren and Sakamoto ran towards the closest door they could find. Ren tried to open it, but the door was locked.

-Locked.

-Dammit! We need to find n'other way and fast.

-Well… — Ren saw the broken bridge. — The bridge, let's jump on it.

They jumped the broken bridge and passed the open door on the other side, rushing towards the end the corridor.

-Great. A dead-end. — Sakamoto said. — Unless…

-Hey.

-Wassup?

-Are you thinking the same thing of me?

They saw a river cutting the dungeon in half and a few iron jailcells inside, forming an improvised bridge.

-Crossing these by these cells? Aren't that too dangerous?

-Just if we jump wrong.

-Seriously?

-C'mon city boy. We don't have much choice.

The teenagers crossed the river jumping on the jail cells. After reaching the other side, they rushed down the corridor towards to the access door for the other side of that area.

-All that execution shit… Is he being serious?

-I rather not found out.

Ren tried to open the door, but that door was locked as well.

-Dammit, it won't open!

-Again? Dammit!

-Any ideas? — Sakamoto asked.

-…Let's check this cell.

Ren went inside the cell on the side of the door and saw a hole on in the wall.

-Come here. I found our way out.

Ren pointed to the hole.

-Great idea, but we gonna need to crawl. Let's take off the bags.

Taking their bags off, Ren and Sakamoto crawled through the hole to the other side. Once out of there, they started to run once again, taking a drawbridge and going to another corridor.

-Okay… Dude, what the hell is this place?

-A… Dungeon?

-Even you're not sure 'bout that!

-Sorry. I'm trying to figure out where we are.

They heard footsteps coming from the other side.

-We should hide!

Both hid behind a pillar of boxes and waited the guards to passed by.

-They're looking for us, right?

-Right. I'm tired of that bullshit already.

-Me too. I'm ain't playin' along with this anymore! We need to get outta here and fast!

-I totally agreed. This way.

Entering inside a door, they went upstairs to the upper area, reaching to another entrance. Both were panting and tired after run so much.

-I-Is t-that… The exit?

-There… One way to know.

Ren opened the door and for their surprise, they still were inside the dungeon.

-Dude… You gotta be jokin'… — Sakamoto said, truly surprised.

-Darn! You gotta be kidding me! — Ren said, angry.

-This ain't the exit!? What the hell is this place!?

-It's a dungeon in fact. But is bigger than I thought. Is a place when prisoners are incarcerated and tortured.

-You shittin' me, right?

-No. That's a common element on European castles. Now, let's keep going. This way.

Turning to the left, they rushed towards the area.

-Wait.

Ren stopped to run and looked to Sakamoto.

-What's wrong?

-Look.

He looked at Sakamoto and followed his gaze. He was looking to some people incarcerated inside some suspended jail cells.

-They're the ones we heard earlier. Looks like we're not the only ones who get captured!

-True. They even using the same uniform we are wearing.

-Uh… Are they… okay…?

-I'm not sure. We should run, or things gonna get worse for us.

-Okay…

They keep their way out of the dungeon until they found another drawbridge and a statue of a bust on the side. The bridge was raised up, and both couldn't find a way to make the bridge down.

-Shit! It's raised up! Ain't is a way to lower it?

-Okay… We couldn't find a level close to the bridge. It's must be somewhere around.

Looking around, they searched for the level without any success. Sakamoto grunted in anger.

-Dammit! How the hell we gonna get out of here!?

-Hey, you two!

Both was caught in surprise. Then Ren and Sakamoto started to look for the voice's origin.

-Hey you there, here! Blondie! Frizzy hair! Look over here!

They turned to a cell and saw a strange creature, similar to a cat inside there.

-Wow.

-What is that thing!? — Sakamoto asked, surprised.

-You're not solders of this castle right!? Get me out of here! Look, the key's right there!

They saw the lever on the cell side.

-You're clearly one of the enemies. — Sakamoto said seriously.

-I'm locked inside here! How can I be an enemy!? — Said the monster cat, outraged due Sakamoto's claim.

-Well, he looks strange, but I doubt he's an enemy. — Ren said calm. — Besides he looks like a cute cat!

-Don't call me a cat! Or you gonna regret it! — The monster cat yelled.

-Hey, be quiet! — The messy haired teenager said, scolding him, then he calmly whispered — Sorry…

-It's okay.

They heard footsteps and some voices.

-They're almost reachin' here already! — Sakamoto said afraid. — Shit! The phone stills don't have any service. Ain't any way to contact anyone outside.

-Actually, we're underground, so we don't have any way to ask for help. — Ren said checking his phone. "Shit! I'm late!"

-How we gonna get the hell out of here then!? — Sakamoto asked worriedly.

-Hey, you two. I can help you.

-How? — Ren asked the cat.

-I know how to take us out of here. In exchange, you set me free. You two don't want to get caught and executed, right?

-No, but…

-Sakamoto. We should accept his offer.

-What!?

-He's here, so he knows the way out of this dungeon. — Ren snaps to the cat. — Can we trust you?

-Yes, you can believe in me! I'll never go back on my word!

-You better be. If not…

-Hey, you two can trust me, okay?

-Okay.

-Hey, I know that thing is locked inside, but do you really think he can really help us?

-You want to figure out how to get out by your own, then be my guest! But the guards are approaching here and they not too friendly as you guys should know.

They heard the voice of one of the guards and they know they don't have much time.

-What'd we do?

-Do we have any choice? — Ren asked. — Okay, we're gonna free you.

-Thank you!

-You're not messing with us, right?

-Right! I'm serious.

Ren nodded to Sakamoto, who only sighed disappointed.

-Okay, fine…

Sakamoto pulled the cell lever down and the door cell open. The cat walked to outside, truly overjoyed.

-Ahhh. Freedom tastes so great!

-Good, you tasted your freedom, but if you can't help us that's the last time you gonna taste it.

-Now, where's the exit monster cat!

-I'm not a cat, I told you two that! My name is Morgana.

-Hey you want to get locked again!? — Sakamoto yelled, angry as well.

-Okay, okay! Sheesh…

-Okay Morgana, we set you free. Now please, show us the way out. — Said Ren.

-Okay, now follow me and stay quiet! — Morgana ordered.

—

Aoyama District. Shujin Academy

Teacher's Faculty Office

Almost Midday

-It's the fourth period already and nothing of him. — Kawakami said while checking the wall watch. — Sakura-san said that Ren-kun left the house this morning. Should I contact the police? — She asked herself with her phone in hands. — No, that'll just be more of a hassle…— She sighed, tired. — What did I do to deserve this?

—

Mysterious Castle

Dungeon

Almost Midday

—

Morgana went towards the statue of Kamoshida, on the side of the drawbridge. Ren and Sakamoto follow him, a little confused because of the monster cat stops in front of statue.

-Why're we here in front of this thing? — Sakamoto asked. — And what you doin'?

-Well, I'm lowering the bridge. What's it's looks like?

"Well, you are admiring this "beautiful" statue before you break it…" Ren thought, with his usual sarcasm.

-Hey you, frizzy hair!

-It's Ren. — Ren corrected Morgana.

-Ren. You seem to catch the things faster than the blondie over here.

-Hey.

-So, try to check the statue, okay?

-Okay… I thing I figure it out.

-Whaddya you mean?

-Doesn't look weird a statue stands on the bridge side, of all the places?

-Yeah. And what is this related to down the bridge?

-Well, the level of the bridge is that statue. More specific…

Ren grabbed the jaw of the statue tightly and pulled down. That make the bridge lower.

-…His stupid mouth.

-Good one frizzy hair!

-Thanks, and it's Ren.

-How the heck we were supposed to know this?

-Amateurs. It's the basics of the basics. C'mon, let's keep going.

They crossed the bridge and once they reached the other side, they encountered a guard by surprise.

-Oh shit! Oh shit, it's them! — Sakamoto said, walking away and falling on the ground in desperation.

-Tch… Your amateur! — Morgana answered, jumping on his shoulders. Ren transformed once again and drew his knife, ready for the battle. — Stay still! — He snapped at Ren. — You can fight, right?

-Yes, I can.

-Good. Let's go!

-Come! Arsene!

-Come! Zorro!

A humanoid figure rose above Morgana, wearing a black Spanish suit with a big silver Z shaped belt and with a sword in hands.

-You got one of those things too!? — Sakamoto asked surprised.

The guard transformed himself, changing to a monstrous form.

-Hmph, we will promptly shut them up! — Morgana said with a confident tone.

-And we're gonna make this quick, right Arsene?

-_Yes, it's time to teach them how to stay quiet._

-Let's go!

The battle started and the monsters blocked the way.

-Damn Shadows… they've taken up intercept positions!

-Their names are Shadows? — Ren asked confused.

-Of course, their name are Shadows. I knew you were an amateur; only an amateur asks that.

Both dodged their attack and rushed towards their direction.

-Sorry, I'm a newbie, okay. — Ren explained, while dodging another attack.

-That explains everything. — Morgana said after Ren attacked using the Eiha skill. — They don't want to capture us anymore… They want blood!

-Well, they're not the only ones.— Ren said dodging again and did an attack, hitting the Shadow. — Any tips?

-Try not to die. Fight like your life depends on it.

-Because it depends on it. — He blocked one the attacks. — Any other tips?

-Well, to deal with Shadows in the proper way, we need to hit them really hard… — Morgana called Zorro. — …Like that! Zorro! Garu!

Zorro caused a powerful air blow, knocking one of the enemies down.

-Get them down using their weakness. With that we made our job easier. Then strike again! That's the most basics of the basics. You better remember well.

-Okay! Time to end this!

Morgana killed one of the Shadows and the other who was knocked down recovered from the blow, hitting Morgana. Ren attacked him using his knife, finishing him.

-Done!

-Whew. You're good, Frizzy Hair!

-Thanks. It's Ren by the way.

-You know how to fight, but you need to learn more if you want to deal with these Shadows. By the way, your Persona's pretty powerful. Not bad.

-Thanks. Your Persona it's pretty powerful too.

-Persona? Y'mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?

-Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right?

-Yes.

-Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that…

-…We call our other selves. Our power. — Ren complete the sentence. Then he went back to normal.

-Wow, you went back to normal.

-Looks like you can't control completely your transformation. You don't have the full control of your power yet.

-How did you know?

-Because your transformation normally shouldn't dissolve like that. After all—

-That's enough! — Sakamoto grunted in confusion — That crap doesn't make any sense!

-Can't you just stay still and listen for once, Blondie?

-I had a name you know? The name's Ryuji.

-And I'm Ren. — Ren put his hand on his mouth, his usual habit when he is thinking. — I think I understood. Personas are a reflection of our own self. When we take off our mask, we are calling them, manifesting them, revealing our true selves. It is a way of acceptation. I think it's that.

-Well done, but I'm not here to lecture you two! There no time for that! You two want to escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go. Oh, wait, before you go, take this. — Morgana gave Ren three bottles of medicine. — Use it carefully, okay?

-Okay. How far we are from the exit?

-Not much. This way.

-By the way, why you gave me medicine?

-For your health. Make sure your health is fine, because there is a change for us to get into a fight.

-Okay.

They rushed towards, heading upstairs, reaching another drawbridge. Then Ryuji stopped after seeing someone inside one of the cells.

-Hold on a sec!

-What's wrong, Ryuji?

-I feel like I've seen what that dude's wearin' before…

-When you had seen that outfit before?

-Dammit! I'm too flustered! I can't remember anything right now!

-C'mon, we need to go!

-Hold on, dammit!

-What is it? We need to go, and fast!

-But… Who are these guys?

-Do you really think we have time to worry about them right now!? Besides they're-

A Shadow appeared out of the blue crossing the bridge, and attacked them.

-You should've listened to me! — Morgana yelled at Ryuji.

-Let's fight. That not going to change the things.

-I'm glad you stick your guns. — The Shadow assumed her true form. — Looks like it's raring to go too!

-Let's fight!

Both fight against the Shadows and Morgana used the Garu skill. Ren used the Eiha skill, knocking down one of the Shadows.

-Great, knock the other down too!

Ren used the Eiha skill once again and killed one of the Shadows. Then Morgana finished the other Shadow stabbing with his sword. Ren went back to normal and Morgana looked around.

-All right! Let's get out of there before more of them decided to show up!

-Hey, we can't leave these guys there.

-You really don't get it do you? — Morgana grunted. — There's no time to explain. If you want to stay, then be my guest. I'm going.

-Dammit! …Fine I'm coming!

-Wait for me!

After crossing the bridge, they went through the door and rushed, following Morgana.

-This way! The exit's close, right above here.

Finally reaching the main hall, Morgana went straight, going to a small corridor, with two doors, one on each side.

-We're here!

-Finally, we're saved! — Ryuji said and went to the door on the right, and tried to open up. — It's ain't opening. D'you trick us your jerk!? — Ryuji said, turning to Morgana direction.

-Don't jump to conclusions. Over here!

Morgana entered the door on the left and Ren and Ryuji followed him. They went inside a room with a few bookshelves and some ventilation shafts.

-How've supposed to get outta here!? There aren't even windows!

-Ugh, Amateur… That's the basics of the basics. Fr- I mean Ren, can you tell how we're supposed to get out of here?

-Obviously we're gonna escape from the ventilation shaft.

-Nice going. As I thought, you're natural at this.

-Just a little too smart, and is quite obvious, isn't it?

-How's that is obvious?

-Have you watched any prison or heist movies?

-I… Oh, I get it now… That's our way out, right?

-Right.

-Okay…

Ryuji climbed the bookshelf and grabbed the mesh of the ventilation shaft.

-We just need to take this mesh off and… Whoa!

Suddenly the mesh broke free, making Ryuji fell on the ground.

-Ouch…

-You're okay?

-I'm fine… — Ryuji said taking the dust off. — Did the enemy hear us?

-Maybe not…

-Seriously, we finally gettin' outta here! — Ryuji said, nervous and excited.

-You shouldn't celebrate until actually out of here. — Said Morgana. — Now go!

-And 'bout you?

-I'm fine, besides there's something I still need to do.

-I see…

-At this point we're going to take separate ways.

-Thank you once again Morgana. — Ren said to Morgana.

-You're welcome. You've got manners. Be careful on your way.

-You too. Try not get caught, okay.

-Don't worry about me. See ya.

-See ya.

Ren and Ryuji climbed the bookshelves and went inside the ventilation shaft. Morgana waited for them to reach the other side as he watched both.

-Those two seem useful… Especially the one the frizzy-haired one, if my judgement is right… Ren and Ryuji…

Morgana went back to his mission as the teenagers escaped the castle.

—

Aoyama District. Main street.

Midday

—

-Did we make it? — Ryuji asked.

Ryuji and Ren are in the main street of the Aoyama District. After running too much, they finally lost the view of the castle. Both are panting tired after running so much.

_You have returned to the real world. Welcome back._

The voice surprised both teenagers. Ren was surprised even more after he found out the voice was come from his smartphone.

-Huh? Returned? Do that mean we got away?

-Maybe. I can't see the castle anymore.

-I dunno what to think anymore…

-Me neither…

-What was all of that anyway? That castle, and Kamoshida, and the weird cat! — Ryuji asked while messing his hair even more, a sign of his nervousness. — The hell's goin' on!?

-What is this yelling? Are you students from Shujin?

Two officers observed both the teenagers. Both don't look to friendly to see them there.

-Cutting classes, are we?

-No officer, we—

-Huh? No! We were tryin' to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!

"Ryuji your idiot!" Ren thought after being interrupted by Sakamoto.

-…What? — The officer sighed. — Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs.

-Why would you think that!? — Ryuji yelled angry.

-Are you his friend? — The officer on the bicycle asked, calmer than his partner.

-Yes. We are. He helped me because I got lost. These accidents. — Ren explained, calm as ever.

-You're not from here?

-No, I'm from another city and I came to study here in Tokyo. I met him online and I ended up lost my stop. We meet each other just now after that.

-So far from your school. Don't you have a map app?

-Yes, but it's not working recently. — Ren explained. — You can check my phone if you want.

-No need. And what about him?

-He was daydreaming. He hasn't sleep too well, right Ryuji?

-Oh. Oh yeah. Yeah. I slept bad yesterday. I had to catch this dude in the station and them I became confused.

-I believe that explains everything, right?

-Right. Now go to school. And take him with you.

-By the way, we passed by Shujin on our way here, and there was nothing out of the ordinary about it.

-What!?

-What a pity. — Ren covered Ryuji's mouth. — He thought he went to a medieval castle with torture and everything. He had a weird dream.

-Hm…

-Okay. We're gonna ignore that, and let you two go. But we don't want to see you again, unless you have a good motive.

-Okay officer. Thank you. We'll be going now.

-You're welcome.

Ren walked away as Ryuji followed him.

-Wait for me. — Ryuji approached Ren. — What was that?

-You almost put us in a tight spot. They thought we're using drugs.

-Oh! — Ryuji said, his face became pale. — Sorry 'bout that.

-Don't worry. At least we're not in jail.

-Yeah. Thanks for savin' our asses out there.

-No need. Besides, it isn't over. We still need to go school, otherwise, we're screwed!

—

Shujin Academy

Lunchtime

—

Both arrived at the Shujin Academy and they found the school was in its place, as if hadn't disappeared and changed to a medieval European castle.

-Is that for real…? — Ryuji asked, surprised. — How…?

-That's unusual, I'm sure of it. Are you sure we came through the same way?

-Yes. I'm sure we came the same way… What's goin' on here…?

-That's exactly what I wanted to ask you.

It was the counselor of the Shujin Academy who asked to both, angry to see them out of the school.

-We received a call from the police.

-Dammit! That damn cop snitched on us after all. — Ryuji said clearly.

-Counselor, we can explain. — Ren said, polite and calm as we could stay.

-I'm sure you two can. Especially because it is rare to not see you Mr. Sakamoto alone. Now where were you two roaming around until this time?

-Uh… In a-a c-castle…? — Ryuji answered.

-So, you Mr. Sakamoto have no intention of giving me an honest answer, are you?

-What about a "castle"?

It was Kamoshida who listened to the whole conversation, surprising both Ren and Ryuji.

-Kamoshida!?

-You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the Track Team.

-Shuddup! It's your fault that-

-How dare you to speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida! …That's not much leeway left for you; you know?

-He's the one who provoked me!

-Calm down, Ryuji. — Ren said, grabbing him by his shoulders.

-Do you really want to be expelled!? In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!

-What!? That's bullshit!

-Ryuji, calm down! — Ren said, holding him tighter.

-Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we were both to blame. — Kamoshida said, with a huge smile on his face.

-Well, if you say so… Still… — The counselor snaps to Ryuji. — You're coming with me. It's undeniable that you're extremely late.

-Fine… — Ryuji answered.

-By the way… you're the new transfer student, correct? Ren Amamiya?

-Yes. I got myself lost.

-Well, I'm going to ignore this one. But my next time you're come with me.

-Thank you, Mr. Counselor. — Ren snaps to Ryuji. — Relax, okay?

-Okay…

-You should listen your friend. He's given you a good advice. Now come. We have a lot to talk about.

Ryuji went upstairs and stared at Kamoshida briefly before going inside. Kamoshida stared to Ren for a moment.

-Hey… Have we met somewhere?

-I saw a girl in your car.

-That's right. I remember now… Well I'll just overlook this one like the counselor, just for today.

-Okay. Thank you.

-I'm sure you heard that from the principal, but cause any problems and you'll be expelled. Understand?

-Understood.

-At anyway, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting. — He turned around and stared at Ren. — Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.

-Oh, thanks!

—

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

—

-Stop.

Ren stopped talking as Sae ordered. She was clearly perplexed as to what she had heard.

-The school has turned into an old castle? A talking cat? …Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you're simply joking around.

-As far I wanted to say it was, the truth is no. I'm not hallucinating from the truth serum. I'm telling the truth.

Sae sighed from his answer and checked the hour.

-I'm going to have you continue your story. We don't have much time by the way. — She picked up a calling card and a photo. — The one who received a "calling card" from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist… — She revealed a photo of Kamoshida. — …An alumnus from Shujin Academy— the PE Teacher Suguru Kamoshida.

"It's impressive, even today to see he's an Olympic medalist."

-It all came out in his confession. He was found guilty of everything…— The abuse, the violations…

-I know I managed to prove before in court. — Ren said with a smile.

-But he confessed a few days later. It was a great job, for a rookie in my earnest opinion. — Ren smiled, due to Sae confession. — But still, there shouldn't be any connection between you two of you, since you had just transferred. Why did you target him?

-I can't explain…

-That's unacceptable! Try and recall once again!

-Wait. — Ren said, calmly. — I can't explain now. I need to tell the story behind it to explain my reason.

Sae sat down as she waited for Ren to tell his story.

-Well, after that I…

—

April, 11. Monday

Shujin Academy

Lunch Time

Ren had gone inside the school and realized he doesn't know where the faculty office was.

"I need to ask for directions."

He tried to talk to some students, but they ignored him. Then Ren walked towards a teacher.

-Excuse me…

-So, you're that problematic transfer student.

-I beg your pardon, but what?

-And you are late for your first day, too. You like causing trouble for the school?

-No. I think this is a misunderstanding. I got myself lost.

-Don't give me those excuses. Do you even want to be reformed? I bet this is a good sign of what you'll be here.

-My apologies, but can you do me the favor to tell me where is the faculty office is?

-Oh… It's in the second floor. — He explained to Ren.

-Thank you. Oh, by the way… — Ren said, calm. — I'm not the person you're think, so please, don't tell me what I am or think or I am. Now if you excuse me.

-Hmph.

Ren went to the second floor and walked around, looking for the faculty office room. He found it on the side of to the student guidance room. When he went inside, he found Ms. Kawakami, waiting for him. She sighed, tired.

-Unbelievable… It's your first day and you're late. Over a half of a day late, no less. Can you even explain yourself?

-My apologies, but I was lost… My phone…

-How could you have been lost so long? It's almost lunchtime.

-I went into the wrong train… My map app stopped working.

-Seriously…? Oh well… It's probably true that you are not used to the area yet… but you are still way too late. — Kawakami said, with a pout.

-My apologies, once again.

-You will pull yourself together? You were given a fair warning yesterday. And more importantly, I heard you were caught along with Sakamoto-kun. Is that true?

-Well, yes… Is something wrong?

-Because…?

-… "That" Sakamoto…?

Kawakami sighed again.

-Just don't get involved with him. He's nothing but a problem.

"I'm a problem as well, or you don't remember?" Ren thought, sarcastically.

-Okay, I'll try.

-Okay… Being honest he wasn't like that before. When he was devoted in the Track Team; he was so respectful…

-Really? How was he?

-It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore.

-I see… About me…

-Yes. Break's almost over, and the classes will end after the fifth period today because of the subway accident. I'll have to introduce you when classes resumes.

-Okay.

-Now then, follow me.

Kawakami exited the faculty office and Ren followed her as she ordered him. In the middle of the way she stopped and turned to him.

-By the way, when you introduce yourself, please, be serious about it even if you're lying to the class okay? DON'T say anything unnecessary.

-Yes teacher. I understand. — Ren answered calmly.

Ren and Kawakami walked towards the corridor, going to the classroom. As he walked away, he heard two girls talking about him.

-…Do you think that's him?

-Huh? The one in the rumors?

"It can't be, can be? It's just my imagination…"

Ignoring the girl's chatter, he went to his classroom.

Shujin Academy

Classroom 2-D

Afternoon

Ren went inside the classroom with Kawakami and he heard the chatter about him.

-Being super late on his first day? He really is insane…

-He looks normal though…

-But he might slug us if we look him in the eye…

-Settle down. — Kawakami ordered the class, avoiding showing any emotions. — …Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Ren Amamiya. Today, we… had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well. — She snaps to Ren. — All right, please say something to the class.

-I'm Ren Amamiya, and it's nice to meet all of you. I'd hope we can go well along this year.

-He seems quiet… but I bet when he loses it…

-I mean, he was arrested for assault, right?

"How do they know about…" He thought, surprised after hear the class chatter about him. Kawakami became nervous.

-…Uhm, so… Your seat will be… There. That one's open.

-Okay.

-Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him just for today?

The class complained as Ren just nodded and walked to his seat. Once he was close, he heard a girl whisper to him.

-…Lies.

-Huh? — He asked, confused. The girl just ignored him. He recognized her, but decided to stay quiet. But that don't stop the class to chatter about both, on how he hit on her.

-…Did you catch that? Do those two know each other? Eww… Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?

"It seems she's famous like me." He thought, picking his books and starting to write.

-That means she's cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida. Then again, is Takamaki-san we're talking about…

"So, her name is Takamaki…"

-Oh, right! The volleyball rally's in two days… Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to know each other. Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?

-Everyone, please rise…

To Ren shock, it was a student full of brushes and wounds, and everyone was acting normal. The class went well and ended after almost an hour. After the end of class, when Ren was walking away, when he felt a headache, and seen the corridor changed briefly, before it went back to normal. Kawakami saw him and asked slightly worried:

-What's wrong?

-Just a headache. I'm going to be fine. I'm sorry but… Are we still in the school?

Kawakami scratched her back of her head, worried. She sighed.

-Are you sure you're okay?

-I'm going to be fine… Just give me some time.

-Okay… Also… it seems like people are already talking about you, but I'm not the one who told them.

-I know that. The way you reacted wasn't a pleasant one. And you don't want them to know that about me, right?

-Right… — She sighed once again. — I can't catch even a break…! Why do I have to deal with this?

-Please, calm down.

-Right. By the way, you should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry.

-Thank you for your advice.

-By the way, about Sakamoto-kun. Don't get involved—

-Don't get involved with who?

Ryuji came to their direction.

-Speak of the devil… What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today.

-Ugh… It was nothin'. — He said, turning his face away, visibly annoyed.

-And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either.

-Sorry 'bout that. — He whispered, angry. — 'Scuse me! — He said and went to Ren and whispered in his ear. — … I'll be waitin' on the rooftop. —

-Okay… — Ren whispered back. He heard his classmates talking about both. Kawakami only nodded her head in the negative.

-See? That's why I don't want you get involved with him. Understood?

-Like I said, I'm going to try. After all I don't discriminate against people.

-You should listen to me and stay away from him. He's nothing but a problem. Okay?

-Okay… But I'm a problem as well now. Or did you forget how they talked about me? In class no less.

Kawakami sighed.

-Just stay away from trouble. At least you can promise that for me, okay?

-Okay, I'll try that as well.

-Okay. Now you should go home, or Sakura-san will get angrier than before.

-Thank you.

As Kawakami went away, he saw Kamoshida and the Principal Kobayakawa arriving at the second floor. Ren hides behind the door of his classroom.

-Why did you allow a student like him to transfer to here? He's already starting to associate with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and a culprit of an assault case.

"So, he knew it about me…" Ren thought, joining the points.

-At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school.

-Now, don't be like that… This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.

-…Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa? — Kamoshida asked. — All right, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations.

After their finish their conversation, each one headed to a different direction.

"So, it was him, huh?" Ren thought. "And Sakamoto is eager to talk with me. Better see what he wants before I go home."

Ren avoiding calling anyone attention, went to the third floor, and he went to the rooftop. Even after seeing the off-limits sign, somehow Ryuji managed to unlock the door. He went to the rooftop and saw Ryuji waiting for him.

-There you are.

-Hey.

-Sorry for callin' you up here like this. I bet Kawakami told you already stuff like "don't want you to get involved with him," huh?

-Exactly like that. She said you're trouble and said to avoid you at all costs.

-And.

-I promised to try. I tried.

Ryuji laughed.

-Figures as much. Then again, we're on the same board.

-What do you mean?

-I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it.

-Yeah, I heard the rumors in my own class as well. I had to deal with worse things, so I can endure this.

-Yeah. No wonder you're so gutsy.

-So, what's troubling you?

-…What was all that in fact happened? You know, how we almost got killed at that castle. It wasn't a dream… Right? You remember too, yeah?

-Yes, I remember.

-Well, just 'cause we both remember it, doesn't mean much though…

-Well, it's even hard for me to process. I thought I was becoming crazy…

-Me too… Me too… — Ryuji sighed. — Even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah! Thanks Ren!

-I should thank you as well Ryuji… I mean Sakamoto-kun.

-Moron.

Both laughed.

-Call me Ryuji.

-Okay. You can call me Ren, but you already know that.

-Yeah. — Ryuji's expression changed once again. — But man, that Kamoshida we saw there…

-I agree… It wasn't like a normal person. And his behavior…

-Yes. I think you already heard some rumors 'bout him, but prolly not, since you're new here. But there a few things 'bout him.

-That guy, huh?

-Yeah, that guy we met at the school gates. The ripped one. That asshole who was all full of himself at that castle.

-Yes. What's up with him?

-No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to the nationals. The way Kamoshida was the king of that castle felt crazy real 'cause of that.

-You think it's related, huh?

-Yeah.

-I thought the same thing too. I had a theory about that. But if we could go back…

-Yeah, I wonder if we can go back to that castle again.

-Me too…

Ryuji grunted in anger.

-Forget 'bout that dude! Must've all a dream! It has to be! — Ryuji stood up. — Sorry to drag you out here like that. That's all I had to say.

-Don't worry. I wanted to talk about it too.

-You know, we might be pretty similar.

-As troublemakers?

-Yeah! I feel we're gonna get along just fine as "troublemakers".

-I see your point.

-I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. Nice to meet ya!

-I'm Ren Amamiya, although you already know who I am. Nice to meet you too.

Both shaken hands.

-I'll come talk if I see you around. Don't ignore me, alright?

-Okay. Don't ignore me too, okay?

-M'kay. See you 'round!

-See you. "Time to go home."

Both teenagers went home after finish their talk.

Café Leblanc

Evening

-Hey, I got a call from school.

"Dammit. Here goes…"

-I hear you ditched half a day on your first day of school.

-I'm sorry, but I got lost.

-Yeah, yeah… That's what everyone says when they're caught.

-I'm sorry once again. I got lost okay?

-Look, just behave yourself. One wrong step and your life is over. You do know what probation means, right?

-Yes, I know. I'm a law— I mean, my lawyer told me that.

-Good. — Sojiro answered his phone. — Hey, what's up? … Yeah, I just closed my shop. I'll head over in half an hour, as promised. — Sojiro snaps to Ren. — What're you standing around for? Get upstairs and go to bed already. — He snapped back to his call. — …No, it's a guy. I just hired a part-timer.

-I'll be going now. If you excuse me.

-Don't forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, okay?

-Okay, I'm doing that right now. Good night.

-Good night. … Yup, I'm leaving now. I told you, he's a part-timer.

Ren, felting exhausted, closed the shop after Sojiro leave and went to sleep after lock the café. Once he had done, he fell asleep.

Velvet Room

Without the influence of time

Ren woke up in the Velvet Room once again. Recognizing the place, he promptly stood up, trying to avoid unnecessary issues.

-…About time you've come to. — Said Caroline, who ordered after that. — On your feet!

-I thought I wouldn't be called once again too. — He whispered to himself, as he walked to the door. — What does your master wants with me this time?

-Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart. — Said Justine.

-Hello once again. What do you wish to talk about with me?

-First off, let's celebrate our reunion.

-What is the reason for us to celebrate?

-Oh…? You've awakened to your powers— and special ones in fact. Your rehabilitation can finally begin. — Said Igor.

"So that's related to my power… Your thoughts Arsene?"

_I wish to know more like you. However, I lack the knowledge on this matter as you. My deepest apologies._

"Don't worry. I know you're limited, like me in that matter… Well, let's go along as with this."

_An excellent idea, although I should warn you to be careful._

"Good advice my friend. Good advice…"

-You said my powers. What do you mean with that?

-There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to.

-And what is a Persona?

-Personas are, in other words, a "mask"— an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters.

"So, Persona are in fact a reflection of the heart."

-I understand now.

-Of course. I have high expectations for you.

-I beg your pardon, but what type of expectations you have on me?

-There is no need to worry. You will learn eventually, when the time comes.

-I see…

-By the by… have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.

-Metaverse Navigator? Palaces? "What does he means with those terms?"

-…I bestowed it to you as a means to train as a thief.

-The Metaverse is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, Inmate! — Said Caroline.

-Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief. — Said Justine.

-It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. — Said Igor. — This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief…

The alarm of Ren's cell rings, indicating their time is over.

-Hmph, it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have… — Caroline ordered. Following her instructions, Ren went back to his bed and fell asleep.

April 12, Tuesday.

Café Leblanc

Early Morning

"I dreamt with the Velvet Room again…" Re thought, while adjusting the rest of his things inside his bag. "Fate… Awakening…?" Ren took his phone "Metaverse Navigator… Maybe…" He thought as he picked up his things and rushed up to go to school. Taking his umbrella, he went to the Shujin Academy, wishing for what happened can just be a mere daydreaming. In the middle of his way to the high school he saw a red-haired girl, taking the same route as him.

-Look, isn't that her?

-You mean that one with the red ribbon? Uh, I guess, so?

-She's so thin… It's not fair. I've got my hair in a ponytail too…

-Okay, and what's that got to do with being thin?

Inside the train car, he stared at the redhead girl who volunteered to give her place to an elderly woman.

-Please, take my seat. My station's coming up.

-Are ya sure? Then…

Before the elder could sit, a business man took the seat, to the surprise of everyone.

-Oh wow, what speed! — The girl commented, truly surprised. — I mean— Excuse me, that seat was for this lady…

Instead of answer, the man faked sleeping at the seat.

-Oh…

-I'm sorry, but I think you should say something.

-It's all right. I can understand his position as well. — She snapped to the elderly lady. — I'm sorry I couldn't be any help.

-It's alright, dearie. Don't you worry. — Said the old woman.

-Please allow me to carry your luggage, at least.

-Let me help you too.

-Thank you.

"What such inconsideration towards the elderly…" Ren thought. "Nowadays these acts have been more frequently…"

-Ain't it heavy for you two?

-Not at all! I train plenty.

-I train as well, so don't worry about me.

After reaching their destination, Ren and the girl gave back the luggage to the woman, who only thanked both. Ren went on his way, until he was stopped by the red-headed girl.

-Pardon me… Thank you so much, from earlier. For speaking up when I offered my seat on the train.

-It was nothing.

-You're a second-year at Shujin Academy, correct? — Ren nodded his head in affirmative. — I'm a first-year there myself.

-Oh, I see…

-Thanking you totally slipped my mind back on the train, and I didn't want to be rude to my senpai.

-Don't worry about that. You weren't rude with me.

-If you say. Please excuse me!

After that, Ren arrived at the Shujin Academy, and he avoided any contact with anyone at school. He only thought about the weird castle he saw before.

"Weird. I thought the castle was there. It was my imagination?"

Shujin Academy

Classroom 2-D

Morning

-I'm the social studies teacher, Mr. Ushimaru. I'll be teaching you the rules of the society this year.

"So, he's the teacher of social studies… That explains his behavior towards me." Ren thought, reading his book about that subject.

-Hmph… You all look like you've been spoiled growing up. Can't wait to see who disappoints me the most this year. — Ushimaru said, staring to Ren, who only ignored the look. — A certain dictionary defines a year as "a period of 365 disappointments.". The book's title is about as cynically satirical as the rest of it. It's "The Devil's Dictionary," by Ambrose Bierce. Hey, new kid!

-Yes?

-Tell me what the Devil's Dictionary defined as the chief factor in the progress of the human race?

-Of course, it's villains. Without villains, there are no heroes, neither the motivation to solve the problem.

-That's correct, although the term is "malefactors". You already knew that, huh?

-I had taken a quick read before.

-I see… Sure, villains affect the course of history. But remember that's the definition of a sardonic witticism, nothing more. Here in the real world, villains don't push humanity forward. All they do is spread chaos and strife.

-Wow, he got it right… Is he really a criminal?

-He seems like a punk, but maybe he's actually serious about studying?

"I feel a little smarter after answer the question right! Maybe I should study a little harder after that."

-Crap! The teacher is looking at us!

-I know you've all heard the report of those agitators stirring up trouble. We don't have any room for criminals here. Not in school, and not in society. Am I clear? — Ushimaru said, looking at the class.

Shujin Academy

After school

Ignoring the mumbling and chatter from his schoolmates, Ren pick up his things and he was ready to go until he saw Kamoshida approach Takamaki. Staying a safe distance, he saw both talking.

-Hey there, Takamaki. Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.

-Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it… — Takamaki answered, apologizing for the issue.

-Hey, now… Being a model's fine and dandy, don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?

-Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy… Sorry for worrying you.

-You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. Oh… Be careful with that transfer student. He's got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you…

-…Thank you. Please excuse me.

Takamaki walked away and Kamoshida's face twitched in anger, as he went away. Ren walked to the exit and he met with Ryuji.

-Yo.

-Hiya. Waiting for me?

-Kinda… I want to talk with you about that castle from yesterday. I tried to tellin' myself it was just a dream… but I couldn't do it.

-Me neither. I understand how you feel.

-Yeah. I can't act as if nothing had happened. It's all connected to that bastard of that Kamoshida, after all.

-I understand… So, what's your plan?

-I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what. And y'know, you're the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, are you in?

"I could ignore it, but as I learnt, once is coincidence, twice is a patten. And I see a patten here."

-So, what's your idea for this? I'm in.

-Nice! Okay, glad we're in this together. I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday.

-So we retrace our route. To determinate what we made to arrive there.

-Yeah, like you said… — Ryuji said, a little embarrassed. — Well… In the meantime, you're walkin' to the station, right? Let's go together.

-Okay. I'll tell you if I see something unusual.

-Okay. Lemme know if you notice anything other weird building on the way, right?

-Right. "Ryuji is far from a bad person. It was Kamoshida defaming him?" Ren thought seeing Ryuji's actions. "I should go with him to get some answers."

Both went to the station and started to see if something was changed at that point.

-If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time… When'd they build something like that though?

-Technically speaking, according to Japan construction laws and the air rights laws, construct a huge castle like that is almost impossible, due the limitations, and the issues a huge building like that, could cause in the air traffic, although it can be possible in an open space area and…

-Dude, what the heck you're talkin' about?

-Sorry. I guess I overdid it, again. — Said Ren. — We met here correct?

-Yeah, and we walked that way from here, right?

-Right. I followed you and… And…

Ryuji nodded his head in the negative.

-Dude, when you say like that, I'm not so sure anymore.

-Man, I just followed you, alright?

-Alright then… This way. Lemme know if you notice something.

-Okay…

Ryuji went ahead and Ren followed him as he did yesterday. After a few minutes, they reached the Shujin Academy. Nothing was out of place. Instead of finding the castle, they found the school they came minutes ago.

-What? I don't understand… We're at school… There wasn't anything out of place along the way, right? I didn't see no castle either…

-There's something we're forgetting… — Ren said calm.

-Maybe we must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. Let's try again.

-Again? …Well why not? Let's test your theory.

-M'kay. I promise I won't mess up this time, so don't worry 'bout that.

-I'm not worried about that…

-Let's go.

They retraced their steps once again, from the station to the Shujin Academy. After their reached their destination, nothing had changed. The school was there as always.

-For real!? — Ryuji asked in disbelief.

-How…? — Ren asked.

Ryuji laid against the wall of the gate.

-Is it smaller than we think it is? — The blonde asked.

-No. Like you said it's huge. It can be seen from a good distance.

-So, what do you think?

-Well, like I said, I thought we're forgetting something… Now I said it, my phone notified me of something after we escape.

-I already checked mine and there's nothin' outta place.

-Well… My phone notified…

-Well… didn't your phone said somethin' about out of "You have returned to the real world"? Like a map app?

"Phone… Map app… The Metaverse Navigator! It's an app!"

-Now you that you've said that, a weird app appeared a few days ago.

-A weird app? Out of the blue? Creepy.

-Yes. At first, I had deleted it, but always came back. — Ren said looking for the app. — Now when you mentioned a map app, now everything makes senses now! It's a map app! — Ren said showing the map.

-Lemme check this.

-Course

Ren gave his phone to Ryuji who checked the app.

-The icon it's an eyeball. Super creepy.

-I agree with you. Well?

-We're right! It's a map app. Although nothin' makes much sense here.

-I see…

-There's even your historic and everything. That's gonna be useful for us.

-Great!

-Man, I'm such a genius.

-Thanks to you, we finally discover it who is that app.

-Let's try usin' it!

-We should be careful.

-Why're you so worried, man? All we're doin' is startin' an app.

Ryuji pressed the latest entrance in the app, which was set in the entrance of random words.

-_Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle… Beginning Navigation._

-Okay, there we go!

-Good, now then…?

-…Then, we went in a certain direction, and—

Both felt an anomaly in the surroundings.

-Hey, what're you—

-It wasn't me. It's the app!

-…Huh? What the hell!?

Their surroundings were changing, as well, both teenagers disappeared from the real world, and went to the Metaverse. The Shujin Academy changed turning into a medieval castle.

Metaverse

Shujin Academy/Mysterious Castle

After School

Ren and Ryuji were in front at the castle they were looking for. After a long time, both finally arrived at their destination.

-Look! It's the castle from yesterday!

-True. By the way, we should enter, to make sure we're in the right place.

They both went inside the area of the castle both stopped at the front door. "It's the place. We did it!" Ren thought.

-We made it back… That means what happened yesterday was real too… Argh!

-What's wrong?

-Your clothes!

Ren noticed in shock, his clothes had changed once again, this time it wasn't went back to normal.

-Wow! — Ren said surprised, and he remembered Morgana words. "I think I can control my powers now… Arsene?"

_Now you possess full control of your powers now. Use your power well._

"Thank you, my friend."

-It had happened last time too. What's with that outfit!?

-I don't know, but I like it! It had some style, don't you agree?

-I don't get it either and… YOU LIKE IT!?

-Yes. What's wrong?

-Dude… — Ryuji nodded his head in the negative. — Seriously, what's goin' on here!? This makes no effin' sense at all…

-I have to agree at some point. I understand some of them, although I took some time to understand.

-Really. You can understand some of these things? — Ryuji asked.

-Hey! Over here!

To their surprise, it was Morgana, who was calling them.

-You two stop make a commotion! — He ordered, serious.

-Ah… You!?

-Hello.

-The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be… — Morgana commented thoughtful.

"I might have an idea…" Ren thought remembering what he saw earlier.

-…To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape.

-We managed to come here after a long time cracking our heads. — Ren answered.

-I see…

-What is this place? …Is it the school? — Ryuji asked confused.

-That's right.

-But it's a castle.

-Correct once again. The castle IS the school… But only to the castle's ruler.

-The castle's ruler?

-I think you two called them Kamoshida? It's how his distorted heart views the school.

-Kamoshida… Distorted…?

-You're saying, we're in another dimension, and that's Kamoshida's view about the damn school!? — Ren asked, in disbelief

-Correct!

-C'mon, explain it in a way that makes sense, like Ren!

-I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it… — Morgana said disappointed.

-What'd you say!?

-Both of you calm down! — Ren ordered. — Ryuji, in a way, that's the way Kamoshida sees the school. In this dimension, the Metaverse, that vision became reality, as an episode of The Twilight Zone.

-What is The Twilight Zone? — Both Ryuji and Morgana asked Ren.

-And you said he's a moron…

-What did you say!? — Both asked in disbelief.

-Calm down! — Ren ordered. — We barely managed to escape, or did you two forget already?

-Sorry.

-I'm sorry too… — Said Ren. — Morgana, can you explain why are you still here?

All of them heard screams of pain.

-What was that? — Ryuji asked.

-It must be the slave's captive here. — Morgana explained while he stretched himself.

-For real!? — They heard another scream. — Oh shit! It's for real…

-We saw that yesterday, remember?

-Yeah. We saw the other guys who're held captive here too… I'm pretty sure they're from our school.

-Most like on the Kamoshida orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that every single day here. Especially you two had escaped yesterday, so he must have lost his temper quite a bit.

-I think there is another reason behind it. — Ren said serious, remembering his conversation with Takamaki.

-That son of a bitch! — Ryuji yelled angry.

-Ryuji? — Morgana asked worriedly, as he walked away.

-That's bullshit!  
After taking a certain distance, he ran towards the door, trying to break it in, to the surprise of Ren and Morgana.

-Do you hear me Kamoshida!? I'm here, you bastard!

-Doing that isn't going to open it, you know… Still, it seems you have your reasons. — Morgana said as he walked towards the blonde.

-Ryuji…

Then Ryuji turned to Morgana.

-Hey, Monamona!

-It's Morgana!

-Do you know where these voices are comin' from?

-You want me to take you to them?

-What do you think? — Ren asked. — By the way, it came from the dungeon, right? From an area we didn't explore.

-Yes. You're quickly able to figure out the things… I guess I can guide you guys, but only if you come with us. We can't underestimate their power, nor the dangers we going to face there.

-I accept it, but I should ask why me, specifically?

Ryuji became quiet, glancing seriously at Ren.

-Before you raise your suspicious towards me, who is reasonable Ryuji, we need to know his motives.

-I see… I'm kinda curious too…

-Relax, I just want to take a better look at your powers. And even if you don't agree, I bet this guy will go on even if he has to do it alone. Are you gonna leave him?

-You had heard me. I never said I was going to leave. You can count on me Ryuji!

-Great! Thanks man.

-It's nothing.

-It's settled then! All right, follow me! Let's do this! — Morgana went to the ventilation shaft they went to escape before. — This is our infiltration point.

-Ain't that where we escaped out of before?

-Yes. That's right. **Not barging in through the entrance** is one of the basics of phantom thievery.

-Once again… How're we supposed to know about that stuff…?

-I agree with you. It wasn't as if were planning to invade this castle.

-You're right. Because of that, I'll make sure to teach you guys as we go. Come on, follow me!

Morgana went inside.

So, uh… Sorry for draggin' you into all of this, once again… But I can't just forgive that bastard of Kamoshida for doin' whatever the hell he wants.

-Relax, I understand you. Besides, I can't ignore that. We need to stop him.

-Really though, thanks for comin' along. I owe you a big time!

-You're welcome!

Ren grabbed the edge of the ventilation shaft, and he went inside with a single move. Helping Ryuji enter, both went inside the castle once again, that time by the small room on the side of the central hall.

-Man, this place is creepy as always… — Ryuji commented.

-Mh-hm. Now, make sure you do exactly as I say, all right?

-M'kay.

-Got it. So, what's the next step? — Ren asked.

-Just follow me!

They reached the central hall and looked around. They couldn't find any sign of Shadows in the area.

-Hey… We came by here when we went in the front… — Ryuji commented.

The place changed, revealing to both the front area of the Shujin Academy, at the same time they are inside the central hall of the castle. A few seconds later, the hall went back to normal.

-What the…!? I was seein' double or something just now…! Was that Shujin!?

-I've told you before. This place is your school. Regardless, we don't have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might pop up?

-Morgana's right. Let's keep going. — Said Ren.

They went inside the dungeon, going downstairs and went through the path until they found a Shadow securing the area.

-Shoot… I had a feeling there would be guards here…

-Dammit! What now? — Ren asked. All of them was hidden behind the access door of the area.

-It looks like we're going to have to start fighting our way forward. — Morgana answered.

-F-for real…? — Ryuji asked worriedly.

-Oh boy. Looks like I'll just teach you the basics of the battle for now. — Morgana said to Ren. — You'd better not forget any of this.

-Okay. The first lesson is?

-Always try to **ambush** enemies instead of rushing everywhere headlong. Attack **from behind** whenever you can. You'll need to rip their masks off to momentarily break the control that the Palace ruler has over them. If you succeed, your opponent will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack.

-Got it. Attack from behind, ambush them, rip off their masks and strike!

-That it. You summarized well, Ren.

-So, we wanna get the jump on 'em and make the first strike… Okay, got it! — Ryuji said excited.

-Uh… You know you're just going to watch, right? You don't have a Persona.

-I know, but it's awesome to learn these things.

"I agree with you Ryuji…"

-Anyway, let's go!

Ren calmly as always, walked towards the enemy and jumped on him, grabbing his mask with all his strength.

-Show me your true form!

Ripping off his mask, the enemy was stunned and Ren take advantage of the moment to strike him with his knife, as Morgana executed him with his sword. After the battle's over, they went towards the drawbridge, and reached the other side.

-Why ain't anyone here…? — Ryuji asked after notice all the cells were empty. — Dammit, they were here before! Where'd they go!?

-Quiet down! — Morgana ordered.

-Oh yeah, there were more of 'em further in too!

Ryuji ran to check the other prisoners.

-They might have been transferred already…

-The question is to where…

Ryuji came back quickly as we went to check the other cells.

-Crap, I can hear a lot of footsteps comin'! Lots of 'em!

-It might be a problem if they discover us now… We need to hide.

-About that, what's wrong with that door? — Ren asked, seeing a fainting silhouette of a door in front of them. Morgana looked at the door and noticed the same thing.

-Quickly, let's head into that room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave.

Ren, Ryuji and Morgana went inside the room, hiding from the Shadows.

-The Shadows probably won't come inside here.

-How can you tell? — Ryuji asked while has panting.

-Because…? — Ren asked, panting as well.

-There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak. See for yourselves.

A gap happened and to both teenagers' surprise, the room changed to a classroom for a few seconds, before went back to normal.

-Is this a classroom!? — Ryuji asked.

-Now do you understand? This place, as Ren said, is another reality that the ruler's heart projects.

-This is Kamoshida reality? Shit makes no sense at all!

-I finally understand… We're inside a cognitive dimension, where Kamoshida's view about the Shujin Academy is a reality here… Wow. The name Metaverse makes all the sense now.

-Metaverse…? — Ryuji asked Ren, visibly confused.

-Metaverse. Meta is from the Greek; the root translation is **beyond** or **after**. It's usually used in term for existential things, to simplify, it's the idea of existence. So, Meta is for **existence** and verse from **universe**. The **universe of existence**, where the cognitive vision of a person is real here.

-Uhh…

-I think you made Ryuji more confused.

-To simplify, it's an alternative universe, where Kamoshida's desires are real.

-Where the distorted desires have materialized. — Morgana completed Ren explanation. — I call a place like that a "Palace".

"So, that's a Palace." Ren thought, finally understanding what Igor meant before.

-A palace?

-Yes. This is happening as Ren said, because Kamoshida thinks of the school as his own castle.

-So, it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that!? — Ryuji laughed dryly due to the nature of the situation he got into. — That son of a bitch! — He slammed the desk when Morgana was on, surprising the cat.

-You must really hate that Kamoshida guy.

-Hate doesn't even cover how I feel! — Ryuji quickly answered. — Everything is that asshole's fault!

-Ryuji… — Ren said, without any idea of what to say.

-I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you. — Morgana advised Ryuji. — His lackeys are everywhere inside.

-Besides, you are better than him. You're real and truthful, unlike him, who clearly use others. You care about the others, and I can clearly see that.

-Thanks guys… — Ryuji thanked.

-By the way, you should be curious about your outfit Ren, right?

-Yeah, I'm curious as hell about it too! — Ryuji said curiously too.

-Let me guess. It's an effect of the Metaverse.

-Correct. That's also because of this world.

-More stuff that makes no sense…

-Hey, I want to hear his explanation. — Ren scolded.

-Anything can distort according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all.

-And what we do to fight against those distortions? "Although I have an idea of how" — Ren asked.

-In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion, or a great will of fight, or both. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within.

"So, my image of my will to fight is of a gentleman thief? I like it." Ren thought.

-Uuugh, I'm so fed up with all of this! I'm more curious about you than his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?

-I'm a human—an honest-to-God human!

-No, you're obviously more like a cat! — Ryuji replied.

-This is, well… It's because I lost my true human form… I think.

-You… think? — Both Ryuji and Ren asked, a little nervous.

-But I do know how to regain my true form. That's the reason I snuck inside here was for a preliminary investigation on those means. That is, until I got captured… Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure!

-What is this, a manga? This is seriously crazy…

-So, what's the next step? — Ren asked.

-If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along.

-Okay.

-I'll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?

-Got it.

-Don't worry, I'm not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help, so…

Ryuji took a gun from his bag. — I brought this, just in case!

-A model gun? — Ren asked, recognizing it was a fake gun.

-But it looks like a real one, though it only makes sounds!

-That's a toy.

-I know that, so don't test my darn patience. — Ryuji said angry. — Besides we could fake out, right? Oh, here… — He took some medicine inside his bag. — I brought some medicine just in case. You know what they said: "Providin' is pre… something!" Huh? Huh?

-So, you were planning this from the start…? — Morgana asked in disbelief.

-What do you think? — Ren asked, not surprised with Ryuji's actions.

-Well, fine. If you two are ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration.

-Okay. Thanks Ryuji.

-You're welcome.

Ren took the model gun and put inside his pocket, along with the medicine Ryuji brought as well.

-Since there are probably still some sentries making their rounds out there, we should use this time to hash out our current situation.

-Okay, how far are we from our destiny?

-Actually, not much, although we still need to know where the prisoners were reallocated.

-I heard some guards outside.

-There are still some of them around. Let's take note of the situation and get out there. Let's take note of the situation and get out of here.

-Okay. Better listen to them and see if they have some good info.

Ren, Ryuji and Morgana laid against the door and listened to the Shadow conversation.

-Hm, I thought I just heard something move over there… Guess it was my imagination…

-And what the slaves?

-They're all in the training hall. I'd assume they're screaming in pain by now.

-Very well. By the way, I heard we may have intruders around. Stay on your guard.

The guards split up, going in different directions.

-Did you hear that?

-Yes. They said trainin' hall, right?

-The slaves are there, right?

-Right. I think it's just a little further ahead. Let's go!

Going downstairs they found another guard in the middle of the way.

-Ugh… Another guard…

-What we should do? — Ryuji asked.

-We need to fight, after all, he's in the middle of the way of our destination. The training hall should be just beyond those bars… But we need to be careful, otherwise the Palace's security level will rise. If the security level rises, it became more difficult to explore and investigate the palace.

-And what happens if the security level reaches an extreme point? — Ren asked.

-Well, we're been forced to retreat.

-A-And how do we to cool down? — Ryuji asked.

-Well, the security level will go back down if we can beat more enemies without getting noticed.

-Th-That sounds, uh… complicated.

-So, if we can take down the enemies ambushing them, we can lower the security level, right?

-Right. Avoid being caught and ambush the enemies. That's the way we can keep the security level down. — Morgana explained. — I give you guys an info about that. It's crucial information, so make sure you actually read it, okay?

-Okay.

Ambushing the guard, they attacked the enemies and killed them. After that Ren opened the door and they went through the corridor, reaching another area.

-The trainin' hall's up ahead, right? — Ryuji asked.

-Yeah, it's a little further. Make sure you watch out for any guards along the way.

Ren went downstairs, as he turned a corner, until he heard the guards. He managed to stop before being spotted by them.

-Hey, have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?

-No, not yet…

-Dammit!

-Shoot… I had a feeling there would be a lot of enemies. It'd be impossible to dodge all of them… — Morgana said serious.

-Then, what do we do? Should you guys try to take 'em down like last time?

-It's not that simple, Ryuji. We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy.

Ryuji sighed.

-I-I see… Sorry… — He sighed once again. — Dammit, I wish I could fight… I'll at least be able to help out a little bit… But all I got is that toy from earlier… I'm such a loser…

-Wait, the gun you gave me earlier?

-Yeah, but it just looks like a real gun. Doesn't shoot anything though…

-Uh… Morgana?

-Yes.

-There's a way to use this model gun?

-I see… Well, there is a way… Okay we can in fact use that to take down the enemies!

-What!? Were you two listenin' to me? It doesn't even shoot pellets…

-Morgana…

-Don't worry, I'm sure this'll work. Attack away, Ren!

-Leave it to me!

-Dude! I-I keep sayin', it's not gonna fire anything!

-We don't know until we found out.

Ren whistled and struck the Shadow with his knife, ripping off his mask in the process.

-You have the gun with you right? Point it at the Shadow and fire!

Ren pointed his gun and shot the Shadows. Against all the odds, the model gun shoots real bullets, hitting the Shadows. Ren killed one of the Shadows with his gun and stunned the other one.

-How about that!? Surprised?

-Kind of… "Nothing much. I figured it out…"

-There are plenty of instances where rapid fire's going to be useful than swinging your blade.

-It's obvious, my friend. — Ren said, looking at his pistol.

-Of course, you can run out of ammo, but using it all up does better than letting it collect dust!

-I agree. There's any way to recharge the ammo?

-It can after the battle. All right… — Morgana pulled a giant slingshot from his pocket. — I'll show you my weapon too!

With a single shot, Morgana killed the other Shadow. Ryuji came to Ren and Morgana.

-Whoa! Did that toy gun just shoot real freakin' BULLETS!?

-Kind obvious. We're in a cognitive world, so it's possible for a toy gun shoot real bullets. — Ren explained.

-As long our opponent sees it as real, it becomes such. It's a good think the gun it's realistic-looking.

-…I don't get it.

-To explain in a simple way. You know that gun it's not real. But not our enemies… So…

-Oh. So, if they think the gun is real…

-We can hurt them. Simple, isn't it? — Ren asked.

-Oh, and 'bout the ammo stuff?

-Like I said, it's because they recognize it as a gun, so your ammo capacity is limited in battle, like a real gun. But your enemies are expecting you to come at them with the guns loaded, so your ammo is always replenished in every new fight.

-Like an ammo hack?

-Like an ammo hack. Good example, Ren.

-Thanks.

-What's this commotion over here…?

-Shit! — Ryuji said in surprise.

-Wha—!? Why, you bastards!

-Get ready, here comes another one! Take them down!

Ren shot him and started his attack.

-Our ammo is replenished! Go on, dump it into the enemy!

Ren shot the Shadow and killed him in the process.

-Just like I thought, all our ammo had returned for that fight. — Morgana said relieved.

-At least that's a good thing, so we don't have to worry about the ammo limitation too much. — Ren said calmly.

-I wasn't sure whether or not to bring it at first, but I'm glad I did. — Ryuji said happy.

-We're definitely lucky to have the additional firearms in our arsenal. — Morgana said, with proud on his voice. — I must say, well done—even if it was just dumb luck that it worked here.

-Did you really have to put it like that?

-As much you have a point, I agree with Ryuji. You really need to be so harsh towards him?

-Quit griping, Blondie. You still get praised.

"Even though it was an acid critic, Ryuji was praised, I had to admit." Ren thought and took the gun from his pocket. "But it was a great idea in fact. Well done Ryuji."

-Oh, by the way Frizzy-Hair, we should decide how we divvy up our roles in battle from here on out.

-Okay, but why?

-As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies. It'll be important to coordinate our moves well, and I trust in you to do that. I can keep providing intel for us, but it's up to you now, how we decide how we fight, Frizzy-Hair.

-It's Ren. — Ren corrected. — Okay I'll do that.

-Whaydda mean by "how we fight"?

-Basically, what we do in battle. He can order us directly, or let us decide what we do… Though I guess I'm the only other one fighting right now. — Morgana explained.

-So that kind of makes me the leader, right?

-Right. So, what's your actual plan? Want me following orders, or acting on my own?

-Let's try some direct commands, to see how synchronized we are. If that works, we try to act freely, but with simple commands for orientation. Got it?

-Understood! Let's see what you've got.

-Okay. In battle, let's try to optimize our attacks using our Personas skills when necessary. That should aid us with finding out their weakness.

-Got it. I think that's a good plan.

-But we need to be careful to not run out of spirit energy. Now let's keep moving.

Going through the path, they went into another corridor and fought against a guard, protecting the area. After winning, they crossed a small bridge and found a guard protecting an entrance.

-A guard… And I'm pretty sure is there's where we need to be going too…

-So, you guys are gonna take it down again or you gonna try some trick? — Ryuji asked.

-I guess fight is our only choice but if… Wait, this might be a good time.

-For what? — Ryuji and Ren asked.

-I decided to teach you two a special way to fight enemies.

-It's a special move? A new technique? — Ren asked.

-Something like that! Let's go!

Ren rushed and attacked the Shadow, who transformed to her true form. The Shadow attacked both, and they dodged.

-Listen, there's a distinct flow in each battle. Let me show you. After all, seeing is… something?

-It's seeing to believe it. — Ren corrected Morgana. "Sounded like Ryuji…" He thought after correcting the supernatural cat.

-Ignoring that… The first step to that, is to knock down all the enemies! Everything starts at that crucial step!

-Okay. "Looks like a fairy." Ren thought seeing the Shadow. — Arsene! Eiha!

Using the Eiha skill, Arsene knocked down the fairy Shadow.

-All right! Now let's rush on in for an All-Out Attack!

With all their strength, Ren and Morgana attacked the Shadow mercilessly, killing it in a brutal way in the process. After they were done, Ren adjusted his gloves as the Shadow bleeds.

-The show's over! — Said Ren.

Once the battle was over, Ryuji went to their direction.

-Mm, that went really well! You're definitely fit for this. — Morgana said, extremely happy.

-Wow! What was that SUPER MOVE thing you guys just did!? — Ryuji asked extremely surprised.

-I told you guys, it's called an All-Out Attack. If you manage to knock all the enemies down, you might be able to use it to beat them all at once.

-Yeah, that was over quick!

-It's a concentrated attack on defenseless enemies after all. Now as I mentioned before, I want you Ren to be the head of our command. You can decide when we use this.

-It's a useful move when we can use it. Better use that at our advantage.

All right, I'm on it!

-Okay. Just remember, strike the enemy's weakness, knock them all down, then do an All-Out Attack! That's the ideal pattern! Now let's keep going.

Passing through the door, they found the entrance of the Torture Room. A banner was above the door saying the phrase "Kamoshida's Training Hall of Love"

-Here is the entrance. — Morgana said, serious.

-Kamoshida's… Training Hall… of Love? What kinda bullshit is this!? — Ryuji asked furious.

-Is probably a cute name for Torturing Room… — Ren said sarcastically. — Well, let's keep going.

They enter inside the Training Hall. Once inside, they heard the screams coming from the depths of the room.

-These voices… Where's it comin' from…?

They went in the same direction as the source of the scream. After reach, to their shock, it was a room, similar to a volleyball court, when some slaves were being spanked by the guards.

-Dammit! That's bullshit! — Ryuji said furiously.

-How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!? — Morgana scolded Ryuji again.

-I know you're angry Ryuji, but you need to calm down.

-But this is beyond messed up!

-Ryuji, breath. There's no point to let your anger take your control now.

-How I do I open this!? — Ryuji asked seriously.

-Stop it…!  
To their surprise, it was a volleyball player, who came to their direction.

-Leave us alone… It's useless… — Said another one coming to them.

-Huh?

-If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!

-You're tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like this!? — Ryuji asked serious and a little perplexed.

-Wait a minute… Were you planning on taking these guys out of here, Ryuji? — Morgana asked.

-We can't just leave 'em here!

-How stupid you can be?

-What!? — Ryuji asked angry.

-Ryuji, I'm sorry, but it's pointless.

-What'd you mean? — He asked Ren.

-They aren't real people. Just a cognitive version of the real ones.

-Like Ren said, there are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition. They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They're different from you two.

-Cognition? — Ryuji asked confused.

-They are only puppets Ryuji. Fake people. They're from this world, not from ours. — Ren explained.

-Real similar to the real ones. It's pointless to save them… — Morgana completed. — You could say that these are extremely similar-looking dolls.

-The hell!? Why's it gotta be so complicated!?

-Welcome to the real world, when things aren't so simple. — Ren said sarcastic.

-Dude, calm down… And they said I'm revolted one…

-I can see that you're not too happy as well… — Morgana said.

-Yes. This guy is a damn sociopath. Look at these…

-I agree with you… — Ryuji said, now calmer. — So, the school's a castle, and the students are slaves… It's so on point that it makes me laugh.

-Yeah, it wasn't tragic. — Ren completely.

-This really is inside of that asshole's head! — Ryuji said angrily.

-Still, this is horrible. It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too.

Ryuji's eyes widened in shock after hear that.

-In the real world too?

-Ryuji. Is everything okay? — Ren asked.

-Wait! I know these guys…!

-What?

-They're members of the volleyball team! The one Kamoshida coaches for!

-They must be physically abused every day… There's no way they'd be so beat up normally.

-Don't tell me… They're going through similar shit in reality!?

-Most likely. I mean, this proves that Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves.

-So, the rumors might be for real…

-What rumors? — Ren asked.

-I heard that Kamoshida's usin' physical punishment. They're just rumors, but…

-I don't think they are just rumors Ryuji. I saw someone with a lot of brushes and wounds over his body.

-If that's true, wouldn't this be somethin' to report to the police?

-Yes. But we need evidence of the abuse.

-Okay. I'll use these guys as evidence. If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida! — Ryuji tried to take a photo without success. — …Huh? It's not workin'!? — He asked with disbelief. — We can use the map app, but the camera's a no go!?

-A navigation app? — Morgana asked, confused.

-We use a map app to come here. — Ren said.

-By the way, what about yours, Ren?

Ren checked his phone and tried to open the camera app.

"…? The camera app is not opening?"

-Any luck?

-Nope.

-Whatever you do is fine, but we're gonna get caught if we stand around like this. We need to head back! Quickly.

-Hang on a sec!

-What're you—

-There's no other way. I have to memorize their faces before goin' home! — Ryuji looked for some seconds before turning towards Ren. — Mkay, let's check the other cells 'round here.

-Quickly Ryuji! We need to get out of here and fast.

Going to the other cells on the side, they saw some students running on a treadmill, when a shedder was on the one side, and a teapot on the other side. The slaves were desperate, running for the teapot and for their lives.

-W-Water…

-Please… No more…

-Not givin' athletes water even for tough trainin' is a common thing in the real world too…

-I heard some athletes have died for dehydration… — Ren said, revolted as well.

-That sack of shit! I'm gonna try and memorize all these guys' faces before we go back… — Ryuji took a few seconds before take his face of the grid. — …Sorry for makin' you wait. I got all the ones in here, so let's check somewhere else for more.

-Okay.

Going to another cell, they found another slave, tied upside-down and being spiked at with big volleyballs who hit him all over his body.

-Agh! Again! It hurts! It hurts!

-The hell…? This ain't trainin' at all… It's just violence.

-That sociopath! Maybe he spikes the others like that during the trainings… — Ren commented, feeling truly disgusted.

-This means he's been doin' something similar in reality, right? Damn, that bastard! Give me a sec. I'll memorize his face 'em quick.

-Hey, are you done yet!? We're cutting close it here!

-Don't freak me out like that, you goddamn moron! — Ryuji scolded Morgana. After a few seconds, he walked away from the cell.

-Done. I got all of 'em!

-Okay, if you're done, let's scram!

-Mkay! Ren! Lead the way outta here!

After escaping the training hall, they avoided being caught by the guard that was protecting the bridge. Distracting him, they went past him and rushed to the exit. Once they got out the dungeon, they went their way to the infiltration point, but when they arrived at the central hall, they were surprised by Kamoshida, who was with a group of guards. One of them was wearing golden armor, with a superior protection and power, assumed the front, they recognized him as the captain of the Shadows.

-…You knaves again? — Kamoshida asked angry.

-You truly are annoying, you know that? — Ren said drawing his knife.

-To think you're all gonna make the same mistake again… You're all hopeless!

-We're not happy to see you as well… — Morgana said with his sword in hands.

-We gonna take you down! The school ain't your castle! I've memorized the student's faces real good. You goin' down! — Ryuji said furious.

-Now, let's us pass, unless if you wanna to be hurt. — Ren said, ready to fight.

\- It seems it's true when they say "barking dogs seldom bite." How far the star runner of the track team has fallen? — Kamoshida asked in provocation.

-What the hell are you gettin' at!? — Ryuji asked.

-What do you mean? — Ren asked.

-I speak of the "Track Traitor", who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams. — Shadow Kamoshida provoked. Ren felt Kamoshida was lying, and stayed by Ryuji's side, holding his shoulder.

-Ignore him Ryuji. — Ren said, trying to calm him down.

-Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your… selfish act.

-Ryuji. What does he means by all of that? — Ren asked.

-He hasn't told you? What a surprise! So, you're accompanying him without knowing anything? To summarize, he betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever. He was the reason for the Track Team to end.

-Shut up! You know that's not true!

Kamoshida laughed.

-To imagine you two fools were led blindly by this one fool to our own deaths just because you two blindly trusted him. Any last words?

-You're right. I'm a fool. A fool to believe in your words. I'm not gonna fall in your cheap tricks. I don't know what happened between you two, but I'm sure it wasn't Ryuji fault, and you deserve all the rancor he has towards you. You're nothing, but a damn sociopath who only see your students as your slaves. You don't have any respect towards me!

Kamoshida's face twisted in anger after hearing Ren words.

-Hurry up and dispose of them. I can't stand their stench. Dispose of this garbage! — Kamoshida ordered to his captain and the Shadows assumed their true form, became horses with two green goat horns in their heads.

-Goddammit…! — Ryuji said, feeling impotent.

-Ryuji, go to a safe place. We'll deal with those guys here. — Ren said, ready to fight.

-But…

-You heard him! — Morgana said. — We'll deal with those Shadows.

-F-Fine…

Ryuji ran to a safe place, before Ren and Morgana were surrounded by the Shadows, who only putting themselves in a defense position, ready to attack.

-That's no good! We're surrounded.

-Focus! — Ren said. — We need to keep our focus if we want to win this battle.

As the fight started, they dodged their attacks, as the captain of the guards yelled the same phrase.

-_I'll kill you! I'll kill you 'cause King Kamoshida told us! I'll kill you 'cause that's what he wants!_

"Great, we're fighting against maniacs without control and minds!" Ren thought as he drew his gun and shot the Shadows. As they fought, more Shadows appeared and hurt them. Ren dodged one of the attacks. "Dammit! There's a lot of them…!"

While fighting Morgana barely blocked one of the attacks, he went behind to Ren, avoiding the enemies.

-There's more of them? This is bad…

Then a Shadow hit Morgana, knocking him down.

-MORGANA!

Ren rushed towards his direction, but he was hit by the captain, knocking him down as well. After that, the guards transformed once again, returning to their normal appearance. The captain stepped on Ren as Kamoshida stepped on Morgana.

-Rgh… You piece of—

-Leave him alone…! — Ren ordered. The captain hit him once.

-_Quiet you!_

Ren and Morgana saw Ryuji, who was held by two of the guards, caught. He was beaten by then, when a visible purple area around the left side of his face was visible.

-I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?

-No…

-Ryuji…! — Ren said.

-What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly…

-Shut up! — Ren ordered. The guard stepped him stronger than before.

-_You dare to insult our king?_

-As if he's my king…

-How dare you all to raise your dirty hands at me. Especially you, Sakamoto. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising the track practice?

-It wasn't practice! It was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team! You hurt us every single day!

-You all are nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to archive results is me!

-You damn son of a bitch sociopath! — Ren said, as he tried to stand up.

-_Stay quiet and obey our king! _— Ordered the Shadow.

-By physically abusin' us!? You ruined all of us… — Ryuji yelled.

-No. It was you. Even that coach who got fired was helpless too…

-No, it wasn't.

-But it was. He even hadn't opposed me with a sound argument. I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg.

Ren and Morgana was in shock after hear that.

-…What? — Ryuji asked in disbelief.

-You did— Gawk!

-_Quiet, or I'll kill you!_ — The Captain threaten Ren.

-Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? — Kamoshida laughed manically. — The school will call it self-defense anyway! They always does, after all, is my words against yours. — Kamoshida laughed once again.

-You're… Dammit! Am I gonna lose again? — Ryuji asked in disbelief. — Not only I can't run anymore… the Track Team is gone too 'cause of this asshole…

-So, what's why… — Morgana said in sadness.

Kamoshida laughed again.

-Once I dealt with those two, you're next. — Kamoshida laughed. — I want you to beg for your life your worthless scum! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-As if we gonna let that happen!

To Kamoshida surprise, Ren was trying to stand up, that time the Captain it having difficulties to force him back down to the ground.

-Ryuji! Stand up! He's nothing but a coward, who couldn't be able to be like you.

-_What…!? How you…!?_

-He envies you, because you are better than him. He took everything from you, but he could never win against you. — Ren said, as he stands on his knees, still fighting. — In fact, when I was arrested, I lost everything, my freedom, my hope, but I received something better in the end, but only because there were people who had believed in me and because I decided to fight back! Fight for these people, for my beliefs, for my future! So, Ryuji, FIGHT! Fight and win against that son of a bitch! I believe in you, and I'm sure you can win against him! — He said trying to push the Captain away.

Ryuji stared at Ren for a second before giving a furious glance at Kamoshida.

-You're right! Everything it was important to me was taken by him… And I never will get 'em back!

-Then just stay and watch. I'm gonna start by him. Look! Look on as these hopeless scums die for nothing because they sided with trash like you.

-The only trash here is you Kamoshida.

In retaliation, Kamoshida stepped with more strength Morgana.

-Leave him alone! — Ren ordered.

-_Why you…_

-I don't care, what happens, I always going to fight for justice and truth. No one going take me down!

-I'm gonna kill this scum, and you two can't stop me.

-No… That's what you are… You're the real scumbag. All you think is about using people… I'm not gonna allow you to do that!

-What are you waiting for!? — Kamoshida asked. — Silence him!

Before they could act, Ryuji used all his strength to go backwards, and hitting one the guards against a pillar knocking him down. The other guard tried to attack him, but Ryuji pushed him against the wall, knocking him down as well.

-What a nuisance! Well at least I—

Ryuji punched Kamoshida straight in his face, freeing Morgana. The captain was pushed away by Ren who was free. Kamoshida smiled maniacally, as they were surrounded by the guards.

-You're dead! — Kamoshida said, laughing.

-Stop lookin' down to me with that stupid smile on your face! — Ryuji said serious. — That's bullshit of yours ends today!

_You made me wait quite a while._

Ryuji went down on his knees as he grabbed his head agonizing in pain on the floor. His eyes brighten in an intense yellow tone.

"Who the heck are you!?"

_You seek power to stop him, correct? Then let us form a pact._

"You're one of 'em, right? Why should I accept?"

_Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The "other you" who exists within desires it thus…_

"I accept it! Give me the power!"

_I am thou, thou art I… There is no turning back… The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!_

"I'm not planning on turning back anymore!"

A metallic gray mask appeared in Ryuji face.

-You're gonna pay Kamoshida!

-_Hmph. What you can do?_ — The Captain of the guards asked.

Ryuji only ripped off the mask of his face and a pillar of blue flame surrounded him. The impact of the flames sent Kamoshida and all the Shadows away.

Ryuji outfit changed to a black pirate leather clothes, with metallic parts and details, a red ascot and yellow gloves with metallic parts. A pirate surfing a pirate ship with a similar outfit as Ryuji was behind him. Ryuji smiled in excitement.

-Ugh… This one as well!? — Kamoshida asked in disbelief.

-Right on… Wassup Persona! This effin' rocks! — Ryuji said excited.

-Ryuji too… — Ren said surprised.

-Now that I got this power, it's time for some payback…

-I agree with you. It's showtime!

-Yo, I'm ready. Bring it! Let's go Captain Kidd!

-_Let's teach them a lesson! _— Captain Kidd said!

-Ngh…! Don't mock me, you brat! — The Captain said assuming his true form. He became a huge red knight, riding a black horse.

-Captain Kidd. — Ryuji pointed to the Shadow. — Let's Blast him away! — Ryuji said with a smile.

The battle started and Ryuji drew a metallic pipe.

-_What troublemaker that bothers King Kamoshida with trifle matters!_

-Kamoshida cognition ain't changin' right? Them, I'll act like the troublemaker I am! — Ryuji said convicted.

-Let us aid you. After all, if he wants to me being a criminal, then I show how dangerous I can be. — Ren said serious.

-Okay then, let's go guys! — Said Morgana

The Captain summoned two minions to aid him and both attacked then. Ryuji dodged and called his Persona.

-Captain Kidd! Zio!

A lightning struck one of the minions, knocking him down. Taking advantage of that Ryuji knocked down the other minion and shot the Captain with his shotgun. Aiding him, Ren and Morgana killed the minions, shooting both. After that, they directed their efforts to the Captain. Nodding to Morgana and Ryuji, the blonde punk used the Zio skill once again to hit the captain. Ren rushed towards the direction and attacked him. The captain dodged his attack and started his attack.

-Too slow.

-Now!

Morgana calling his Persona, strike the captain with a Garu skill and Ryuji finished using the Zio skill again. The impact of the attacks had sended the captain against the wall, who hit in the process.

-_I am… a loyal subject… of the glorious King Kamoshida… So why… I had lost!?_

-That's only proves Kamoshida ain't anything special. — Ryuji said happy. — That's why you lost.

-_No… It can't be…!?_

The Captain fainted, went back to his normal form. The Persona users were panting tired.

-How 'bout that Kamoshida!? — Ryuji asked.

-Whoa… So, Ryuji had the potential too… — Morgana commented truly surprised.

-Even if you apologize now… I ain't forgivin' you! Not after you've done!

Kamoshida laughed.

-What's so funny?

-I had told you. This is my castle. It seems you still don't understand…

A blonde girl wearing only a pink and black pattern leopard bikini and a hair tiara came towards Kamoshida direction.

-Wh— Takamaki!? — Ryuji said surprised.

-Oh…

-Morgana…? — Ren called the cat. The cat's eyes became to two bright hearts.

-What… What a meow-velous and beautiful girl…!

"Morgana, it's not time for that!" Ren thought annoyed.

-Morgana… Focus. — Ren ordered.

-What's going on!? — Ryuji asked surprised, as the girl kissed the disgusting man and hugs him.

-Focus you two. That's not the real Takamaki. — Ren said, understanding the situation.

-Yeah, that makes sense, now you mention it… But why is she even here…?

-That I want to know as well… — Ren said, remembering the girl behavior towards him.

-Let her go you perv! — Ryuji said, almost pointing his gun towards Kamoshida, who was touching her chin.

-How many times I need to tell you all until you understand? That it's MY castle—a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me.

-Well, not us. — Ryuji and Ren rebutted, as they avoided to drawing their gun.

-…That is, everyone besides you slow-witted thieves like you.

"I think the only idiot here, is the person I'm staring at now" Ren thought.

-Hey, Takamaki, say somethin'!

-Ryuji, calm down. As Ren said, it's not the real one. Just a being made from Kamoshida's cognition of her!

-I know, but…

-Are you all jealous?

-As if. — Ren and Ryuji answered.

-You should know, women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you.

-Shut up! — Ryuji pointed his shotgun to him.

-Guards! Clean them up this instant!

A group of Shadows appeared out of the blue. The Persona-users pointed their guns.

-We're outnumbered…! Let's scram before we get surrounded!

-We're not gonna do anything and just run!?

-Ryuji, we can't die here. We need to go.

-Thank God you've got a reasonable mind.

-Fine… That's not going to end here. We'll expose you really are, no matter what! You better get ready for us!

-Arsene! Eiha!

Using the Eiha skill to distract, they ran way. Kamoshida laughed.

-I was beginning to get bored of torturing the ones here! Come at me whenever you want, if you don't care about your life!

Kamoshida laughed while the thieves were escaping from his castle.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Hi guys, no time no see. Needless to say, I'm so proud to rewrite Ren Amamiya and I'm happy to say reworking that it became a pleasure. I need to tell the first part of Kamoshida trial it's almost done, and I'm reworking right now to bring the best for you guys. Sorry for taking too much time but it happened some thing who stopped me, but now I'm back and ready to fight. Unlike you thought, I had written a few things related to the story and I liked the result, so expect for great surprises in the story. Unlike I thought, the Kamoshida trial or now the An Athletic Turnabout, became something complexed, but I'm working on that to bring to best story for you. Thanks once again and if you like, please comment, like and favorite, but only if you want it. Thank you for read the chapter and now Court is Adjourned.


End file.
